


Brothers

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Child Abuse, Foster Care, M/M, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Social Issues, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili meet when social services decided to rejoin them after being taken away from their mother. Kili is happy to be going to foster care, while Fili could only dream of not having yet another foster family. As they find safety in Bilbo's home, a dark emotion develops between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili sat on the chair his legs waving. The habit drove his teachers crazy, but there was no way he could stay still. He was worried, it wasn’t the first time he was taken by social care. And he prayed not to be sent back. He knew it was bad to think like that, but life at home was bad. He knew it was his duty to love his mother, she kept reminding him that, but being already seven he knew it wasn’t right. It wasn’t right they lived in a rundown dirty trailer. It wasn’t right he was hungry every day, that his mother did not send him to school. Last time in foster care the nice lady taught him how to read... he got three meals a day and clean clothes. So now he was praying. Behind the door people were deciding this fate.

“Sit down.” Another social worker brought in an older blond boy and showed him the chair next to Kili.

Kili and the blond boy gazed at each other.

“Oakenshield case?” The social worker asked the woman overseeing the kids.

“Room 3.” The woman told him.

The blond held his eyes and finally looked down.

“Are you two hungry?” The woman asked them.

Kili gazed at her and slowly nodded. The blond did not even look at her. But the woman nonetheless came back with a tray with some sandwiches and two cups of juice.

“Here you go, it might take some time.” She told them with a smile. “When you’re both ready, you can join the kids on the carpet.” She pointed to the kids playing around.

Kili looked at the food greedily, but showed no interest in the kids playing.

“You should eat.” He told the blond noticing how slim he was.

The blond raised his eyes at Kili, and Kili stared into those two deep blue orbs. He saw the blond glance at him, judging him.

“You should eat as well.” The blond finally replied.

“I can share with you.” Kili pushed the plate closer to the blond. Despite being poor himself, he wasn’t selfish.

The blond slowly took a sandwich. Kili’s sharp eyes noticed the marks on the blond’s arms.

“It’s going to be better now.” Kili told him confidently.

“Better?” The blond growled.

“They will try to find you a good home now.” Kili told him slowly.

“A good home?” The older boy hissed. “Last time it was worse than home... It’s rather stay in that dump...”

“Anything is better than what I had before...” Kili told him honestly.

The blond gazed into his eyes. “That means you haven’t met evil yet...”

The ate in silence. Later they drank in silence.

“Oakenshield!” Someone called out, and Kili quickly jumped off the chair, and to this surprise the blond did the same.

“Which one?” The woman looking after them asked.

“Both.” Hearing that answer Kili gazed at the blond strongly and slowly they walked into the room.

\------

Fili sat gazing at the small boy. He was too slim. But there was some strength in his eyes, some light he lost a long time ago. One thing was certain, this child was just like him. Damaged in some way. He could feel it in his gut.

The sandwiches were good, fresh. Fili ate quickly still unsure when his next meal was going to be. His last foster home was hopeless and meals were scarce.

When his last name was called, to his surprise the small boy jumped off his chair as well.

Soon he found himself in a room with four social workers, he and the boy were shown two chairs.

“Sit down boys.” Kili’s social worker spoke calmly. The boy immediately began swaying his legs nervously.

“We have come to a decision considering both of you.” The woman began speaking. “After the failed placing of Philip, we decided it was best to reunite you.”

“Reunite?” Fili whispered.

“It is best to keep siblings in one household.” The woman explained. Fili just gazed at her slowly, not really reacting.

“We thought that the age difference meant your bond wasn’t formed properly, but after psychological evaluation, it has been decided you both have the need for family.” The other woman explained.

“We found a good home for both of you.” Kili’s social worker began speaking again. “The man who is going to take you is a kind person, full of warmth. His home will be the right place for you.” She gave them their decision.

Soon both boys where shown to the car, and in silence, glancing at each other from time to time, they went the whole car journey.

“Killian and Philip this is your new guardian, Bilbo Baggins.” The woman pushed them towards the blond man waiting on the doorstep of a rich house.

Kili out of sheer fear and worried, grabbed the older boy’s hand, and it his surprise the blond did not pull away. Instead his hand gripped his even stronger. Together they stepped into the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you done your history homework?” Fili asked him. The blond was rather quiet, but over the years together Kili learnt to trust him. Fili was great at many subjects, proving exceptionally smart. Kili often left insignificant and less endowed next to him. English, History and some of the other subject were a pain for the younger boy.

Kili just shook his head, and soon the blond was sitting with him at his desk and helping him.

Three years, now Kili was ten, and Fili was fifteen. Kili felt safe, the older boy always next to him. When kids picked on him at school, Fili was always there to protect him. They never talked about them being brothers. They never talked about their mother, their home or anything from the past. It was a pact of silence.

Bilbo, their foster father, was as kind as the social worker said. He cooked great meals, gave them safety. Comfortable rooms, all the reassurance and warmth both of them needed. He never dwelled on the past, but he gave them some hope for the future. In his home they were safe.

“Come on Kili, we can’t be late for Fili’s football match.” Bilbo urged him to get ready.

Kili loved watching him play. Fili was like a bulldozer on the football field, no one could stop him as he ran to score. He was beautiful and strong. After the initial shock of finding he had a brother, he immersed into love for him. Admiration. Fili was so perfect, smart and admirable. What he loved most was the care, the support and safety Fili provided.

\------

Kili walked into Fili’s room as he always did. Carrying his English test and with a huge smile on his face. But the moment he entered he heard a ‘Get out!” He stood there stunned. They never talked about personal things. And catching his beloved brother with his hand on his hardened cock, should be shocking. But it wasn’t. Kili knew what sex was. He had seen sex. Their mother bringing home many men and open in her sexuality.

Ignoring what his brother was doing, treating it as natural, he just smiled and said “I got a B from English.” He smiled.

“Congratulations.” Fili growled. “Now get out.”

Kili gazed in wonder at Fili’s strong naked chest. His eyes ventured towards the blond locks framing the strong cock. He had seen men, he had played with his own regularly now. But he was curious and his eyes could not tear away.

“Can I touch you?” Kili asked without any innocence.

Fili just glared at him strongly, his cock now throbbing and leaking. He was slightly surprised to feel Kili’s fingers embrace his member with confidence.

“Have you ever had sex?” Kili’s frantic whisper broke the magical silence.

“Yes...” Fili huffed as those fingers began stroking him. “Have you?”

“No...” Kili confessed.

“So why do you seem so comfortable?” Fili inhaled and leaned against the bed as Kili continued pumping him.

“I’ve seen plenty of sex.” Kili chuckled, thrilled to be doing what he was doing. Feeling in power of his stronger older brother. “Mom would often bring men home... and as you probably know she was never discreet. When did you start having sex?”

“I’ve seen her having sex...” Fili could easily remember those times, although most of the time he tried not to.

“When did you have sex?” Kili asked again in a raspy voice.

“I was younger than you now... before my eighth birthday...” Fili whispered. “In my second foster home...”

“The one before you met me... and before we came here...” Kili continued his task with some kind of fascination. “Was it nice?”

“No...” Fili rasped shacking.

“Is what I’m doing now nice?” Kili asked in a tense voice.

Fili gazed at him strongly and he held the hand stroking him. His fingers embraced the small hand of his brother and holding them together he stroked himself.

As their hands became covered in his cum, his blue eyes were burning into Kili’s eyes. “It was never nice...”

Kili looked at him puzzled. “If it wasn’t nice... why would you...” Kili rasped.

“Things change with time...” Fili gently told him.

Kili smiled at him, and gently lifted his hand to his mouth, and with his vivid curiosity he licked the cum off his fingers. “I’ve always wondered what it tasted... tasting my own seemed too disgusting...” He laughed seeing the fire in his brother’s eyes.

“This has to remain a secret...” Fili warned him in a low voice.

“I know...” Kili flashed a smile at him. “Thank you dear brother...” He winked at him and left him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili awoke feeling his younger brother snuggle in. It wasn’t the first time, but it felt different. As if they crossed some magical border. Fili never even considering facing his brother with the incestuous ideas in his head. He assumed he was twisted because of all the events of his past. His therapist kept asking questions, and he kept refusing answers. But when Kili had those sparks in his eyes, as his hand was on his cock, there was not an answer he would deny him. They were both twisted. That was the only conclusion he could come to.

“Stop thinking about it.” Kili scolded him. “Go to sleep.”

“If this comes out...” Fili hissed at him.

“It will not come out. It’s just between you and me, just like all the other shit. Keep your shit together.” The younger brother scolded him.

“I can keep my shit, but can you?” Fili asked him.

“I’m better at it than you...” Kili made him realise. “They don’t even force me so much therapy...”

“It’s not therapy for me... they just ask questions and I don’t answer.” Fili brushed it off.

“You know you can trust me?” Kili whispered to him.

“I know.” Fili laid back against the pillow and tried to shift to a comfortable position. If Kili snuck into his room it was always him spooning the younger brother, holding him tight. He read online it meant he wanted to protect him, and that was true. But the real question was, could he protect him from himself and his deep dark urges. He swore he would. But as time proved, there was nothing more arousing than the sight of his baby brother laid out for the taking. Kili did not let any excuses come in between them, and as he grew so did his sexual needs, needs only Fili could satisfy.

\------

As the years passed Bilbo learnt to love both boys. Kili was open and extroverted, while Fili was closed and introverted. At first the psychologists suspected huge abuse the older boy suffered, but after years of therapy, they concluded he was dealing with his past. The younger never shown much damage, but still Bilbo was wary of both of them. As time went by he realised the boys were strongly holding onto each other for support. It was as if they could read each other’s mind, and even one teacher from school said something about them being too close. But in Bilbo’s mind there was nothing bad in that. They were family, they only real family they had.

When Kili struck fourteen, Bilbo got a phone call from the family lawyer Gloin. The same day he got a similar call from social services. And soon he didn’t have two kids, he had four. Frodo was a cheerful boy, kind and gentle, and the older kids accepted him with ease.

Merry was a different story. After his success with two kids with difficult pasts, so said the social services, and since he took in a boy of similar age, he got a child after a difficult past as well.

Frodo did not have problems adapting, but Merry did. He didn’t get along at school, he didn’t make friends, and slowly he showed greater and greater symptoms of abuse.

“Let us talk to him.” Kili told Bilbo one day after Merry came back with injured fists and a sour face.

Bilbo gazed at him seriously.

“Just me, Fili and Merry. Take Frodo to the cinema, go out with him.” Kili told him with strength.

“I’m not sure if that is a good idea...” Bilbo was worried, Kili was fourteen, Fili was nineteen going to college.

“Trust me.” Kili reinforced his words.

Soon Bilbo took Frodo and telling them he would be back in three hours. Kili just nodded.

“Come with me.” Kili told the boy, Merry so far never really reacted to anyone in the house. Not talking much, his lead low, eyes downcast. Even the warmth Bilbo was projecting was not enough to break through to the boy.

Merry after a while got up and soon they sat down in Fili’s room. Merry on the chair, Kili on the floor and Fili on the bed.

“Tell us everything.” Kili told him firmly.

The boy was silent, he looked down.

“If there is anyone you can trust it’s us.” Fili suddenly told him.

The boy just shrugged.

“Show him Fee...” Kili whispered frantically.

The boy looked up only when he saw Fili’s t-shirt thrown to his feet.

Kili first saw fear in his eyes, later terror. Gazing at Fili’s naked upper torso caused the boy huge fear. But Merry’s eyes went wide in shock when Fili turned around. His back was proof of some of the events in his past. Scars of the beating he would get if he did not comply to the sex.

“You can trust us.” Kili repeated.

“But you’re both normal...” Merry rasped.

“We gained strength here.” Fili told him slowly. “I was like you, silent, grim and closed. But Kili gave me strength, having a safe place here gave me strength.”

Merry gazed at Kili as if seeing him for the first time, later his eyes went to Fili. “So ... you...”

“We both had difficult pasts.” Fili told him. “But Kili is better with dealing with it.”

“Tell me please...” Merry asked them. And so Kili did. He began with their mother. With her countless lovers, with what she did to him. With what she took and how she behaved after it. He told him about praying to be taken away, dreaming of food and dreaming of safety. Later Fili told him about what happened when he was taken. The two foster families he had before. Without details he hinted he was beat and molested.

That’s when the child broke down. Tears falling from his eyes and words began following. About rape, no details saved. He told them about being tied and fucked. About being locked in the basement, the starvation and pain. As the story went on the tears began drying.

Soon it was Fili who took over the talking, giving details he wanted to save the boy if he had in fact not experienced things like that. Kili told him about what he witnessed and saw.

As the young boy realised he wasn’t the only one with a bad past, and when Fili with insistence said Bilbo would never hurt him. He told him about what they found, the safety, the family.

“I’m just so scared... they said they would find me...” Merry began crying again.

“We’re not going to let them.” Fili told him firmly.

“They will not take you.” Kili told him strongly.

“But when I go out from school... or when I’m alone...” Merry continued crying.

“You will not be alone.” Fili told him.

“I will pick you up from school, no one will take you anywhere.” Kili added.

“I will drive you daily, and pick you up.” Fili quickly told him finding the biggest source of anxiety in the boy.

“You’re home...” Kili told the boy, and suddenly he was embraced by the shacking small figure.

“You can always talk with either of us. We’ll be here for you.” Fili gently patted his back.

Merry nodded frantically and held on to Kili, as the younger brother seemed less threatening. In fact both seemed non-threatening now.

“How are you three doing? We’ve got some pizza.” Bilbo said form the doorway, not spending more time deliberate on the state of the boy. In fact very happy that the boy finally showed some normal emotions.

Bilbo easily accepted the new rules Fili proposed, trusting the older boy as an adult. If he had known that in fact both brothers shared a heated sexual relationship for years, he would have never trusted him at all.

It took eight weeks to make Marry feel at home. He was still grim and gloomy, but he began talking. Slowly and slowly, he began reacting to Bilbo, helping around the house, talking with Frodo. Kili had to spend several evenings talking with him in private, about intimate stuff, talking about how to live with what happened.

Fili was his rock, calm and composed, always giving sound advice and the talking about the sexual side of the abuse. After everything one would think Merry should never think of sex, but in fact making it go away was easier when someone else knew. Fili accepted him, Kili accepted him.


	4. Chapter 4

The real breakdown came with the third memorable phone call. Bilbo became depressed, so much so Fili began asking him what was wrong.

Bilbo sat down with a cup of tea and tears in his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked him slowly. They owed Bilbo. Bilbo was as important as Kili in his mind. Bilbo saved them, gave them a home, brought them together.

“Bilbo we’ll support you with anything. And I’m serious we’ll do anything for you. So name what’s wrong.” Fili told him strongly.

“Sometimes I cannot believe how adult you were when you arrived, and looking at you know I cannot believe how well you grew up.” Bilbo told him honestly. “I’m so proud of you. I’m proud you went to College, and you’re getting an education.”

“Bilbo don’t change the topic.” Fili interrupted him with a smile.

Bilbo inhaled deeply and looked away. “You should transfer to psychology.”

“Bilbo.” Fili did not need to say more.

“My cousin died.” Bilbo began in a grim tone. “Along with his wife and daughter.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Fili told him honestly. “But that not what’s troubling you.”

“They had five kids. An eight year old boy, and four daughters from eleven to seventeen. The oldest died with them, the others stayed at my grandfather’s house.” Bilbo explained.

Fili sat there stunned and finally he understood why Bilbo was so sad. Frodo, Merry, Kili and Fili. Taking four more kids...

“You have no choice, no one will take care of them as well as you. We’ll help.” Fili declared. “We worked out Merry’s problems, so we’ll keep an eye on him.”

“You will?” Bilbo asked, admiring how well the boy grew into a strong person.

“We will.” Fili assured him.

\-----

The new four family members turned the house upside down. The three girls were depressed and in mourning, Pim, 11, Vinca 14 and Pearl 16 at the beginning were just sad. As the grief began going away slowly the nosy and lively nature of all three came out.

Pip, 8, was hyperactive from the start. Never shutting up, always chatting, about nothing and everything. And he had a keen fascination with Merry, whilst Merry did not really feel like talking to him at all.

In between Merry running away from Pip, Kili got the role of mediator. The spoilt little boy had no idea what kind of trauma Merry suffered, so their relation was strained from the start. Pip with his natural curiosity, nosiness and attention deficiency, was the worst companion possible for the hurt boy.

It took a long time to work out the family relations. To make them all fit as a family. And Kili knew it was mostly Fili’s effort. With every passing year he admired his brother more and more. How strong and smart he became. Even now he somehow managed to make all three girls respect him as an adult, he also could easily order around Pip.

With time Merry got used to the boy, but only Kili knew how much it cost him to adapt. All those nights spent next to Merry, damaging his precious relation with his brother.

With so many people around it was getting difficult to be alone. Kili needed sex so badly, and not having Fili was devastating. They had to hide more than ever, always on alert. It was a heavy strain on the younger brother.

“Keep your shit together!” Fili scolded him, as Kili was gazing too much at him. The boy just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

“This better be good.” Thorin growled as his ex lover walked into the office in the middle of an important meeting.

Dwalin silently handed him a folder with documents and with a crazy smirk he walked out.

Thorin slowly gazed inside the folder, and without hesitation made a decision.

“Balin, take over the meeting.” He got up and walked out quickly. These documents could only be seen in private.

He returned to his office and locked the door behind him. Slowly he began taking out the documents.

‘Genetic match 73%.’ He read the hand written note on top of a photo. He suspected his father had other children, but so far no proof had been found. On a whim he asked Dwalin to look into the issue, and he practically forgot about it.

‘Daisy Oakenshield.’ The photo of a dark haired blue eyed woman was staring back at him. They looked alike, just a moment of glancing at the photo he was certain the DNA test result was true. It was a bitter thought that his father left his mother. Left the family and the family business just to live a wild life. Alcohol, women and dangerous deals. Drugs. Thorin spend a fortune keeping the past at bay.

He read the death certificate with some kind of regret. She was younger than him by six years, and yet she was already dead. He gazed at the cause. ‘DO’ and inhaled deeply. She went down the same path their father had gone. His death certificate already in Thorin’s desk, laying there the last three years.

He moved the death certificate aside and gazed at the other documents. She didn’t finish high school. She died with nothing to her name. Her last name was in fact her mother’s. Some more photos of her.

Then his heart flipped. First child at the age of seventeen. ‘Philip Oakenshield’ a photo of a tiny blond boy, with a bruise on his face made Thorin’s gut flip. Despite seeing a photo of a child, he quickly counted the boy should be near twenty already. Second child at the age of twenty two. After losing parental rights to her first. ‘Killian Oakenshield’ now around fourteen or fifteen. She lost parental rights to him when the boy was seven. A photo showed a boy unlike the first, very dark wavy hair, dark almost black eyes. Darker skin. But the boy was emaciated and looked utterly unhappy.

“Where are they now?” Thorin called Dwalin.

“Foster care confidentiality.” Dwalin hissed.

“Don’t tell me crap like that. Get me the information I need.” Thorin growled and hung up.

\------

Dwalin showed up three weeks later with another folder.

“This is going to cost a lot.” He growled giving him the file.

“Bill me.” Thorin hissed.

“That’s what I plan to do.” Dwalin laughed as he was leaving.

Thorin slowly unpacked the second file. A pile of photos surprised him. Both boys in various ages. Most photos made by social care workers. School photos. Happy photos. The older boy on the football field. The younger on the archery team. The older boy’s graduation photos.

He gazed at the paperwork. One foster home, meaning they were reunited by foster care. Both still living there, despite the oldest being legally adult. Soon he saw admission documents to Berkeley. He gazed at the address. San Francisco.

He gazed at the last photo. The blond with three younger girls, and the brunet following them holding two boys by the hands. Their foster family now officially had seven kids. He wondered if it was seven with the blond or without.

“Amanda? Empty my schedule.” He demanded.

“For how long?” The young secretary asked.

“Indefinitely. Balin is going to run the office for now.” Thorin quickly decided. This was far more important.

\------

It took a few days to narrow down the location and buy a house in the direct neighbourhood. Thorin worked out a solid plan. He knew he could just get his lawyers to fight for custody for the younger boy, but there was no chance to adopt the older one. He could gain it by sympathy or by using money. But he wasn’t certain he would want to embrace him if the boy would value money more.

He wanted to just get to know them. Meet them casually as a stranger and test if he liked them or not. Later he might reveal the relation, and help them out. Or just go back to his work and his life.

The house he found was right next door, at first the was surprised with the price and posh area. These weren’t just houses, they were rich houses. The one he got was really nice, fully furnished and decorated and it coast almost four million. He would complain about the purchase if not for the fact that it seemed a prime investment. The ocean view was stunning, and the building beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

It took him nearly two weeks to finally meet the neighbours. First were the three young boys living next door. Each completely different than the other. The blue eyed boy was extra cute, and super polite. The blond was silent and gazing at him with fear. The other dark haired boy had some kind of dare in his eyes.

“It’s time for lunch.” The boy Thorin wanted to see called the kids.

“Coming Kee!” The talkative boy quickly replied.

The nearly black eyes gazed at Thorin analysing him thoroughly. Thorin had rarely felt that kind of invigilation in his life. The boy had a spine and there was strength in his eyes.

“This is our new neighbour Thorin.” The talkative calm boy quickly said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Killian slowly nodded, but the blond boy nearly clung to him with some kind of desperation. “Our dad would love to meet you, so perhaps you would like to join us for lunch?” The boy proposed politely.

“With pleasure.” Thorin grunted not believing his luck. He noticed the blond boy gaze at Killian with panic, but the teenager took his hand calmly and lead them home.

Thorin gazed around curiously, he saw the house from afar, but up close it seemed even more posh and rich. He wondered who lived there and why the family took in so many foster children.

“Dad we’ve got some company!” The teenager said at the entrance.

“Oh my!” A cute blond man in an apron rushed to greet them.

“You must be our new neighbour!” The man had a smile on his face the moment he noticed him.

“Thorin!” Thorin gently held his hand surprised with the delicate skin.

“Bilbo Baggins!” The man smiled. “I see you met my kids. These are Frodo, Pip, Merry and Kili.”

“Please come inside!” Bilbo urged him to enter. “I’ve been seeking an opportunity to make our acquaintance, but as you can imagine with eight kids it’s a bit of a mad house in here most of the time.” The man began chatting away and Thorin concluded he never met someone so well outspoken.

“Eight?” Thorin asked finally one question answered.

“These are Vinca, Pim and Pearl.” Bilbo introduced the three girls preparing the table in the beautiful garden. “Pip, could you please go and get Fili?” He asked the youngest boy, who quickly ran up the stairs with a huge smile.

When the blond boy came Thorin felt the same invigilation. Those blue eyes showed immense inner strength, the boy seemed serious and solemn. But the moment the young blond boy sat in his lap showing some kind of distress the smile on the blond face showed another side to him. Warmth. Care. Concern.

“This is Fili.” Bilbo introduced them.

“A pleasure to finally meet you Sir.” The boy slowly nodded, but his eyes on him all the time.

It was the wildest craziest lunch in Thorin’s life. Eight kids chatting all the time, his host outspoken and talkative as well. The girls, who seemed shy at first, now were proving to have firm views and a lot to say as well. The small blond boy was silent most of the time, but then came a moment when Pip the youngest said something ridiculous, and the firm scolding he got from the small blond boy surprised Thorin. Pip continued nonetheless and finally Fili scolded him as well. The boy eventually looked down dejectedly and changed the topic.

“Homework and later we’re going swimming.” Bilbo told the kids in a firm voice.

“Fee will you help me with maths?” Vinca asked the oldest boy.

He simply nodded and carried Merry along.

“Don’t you have homework?” Bilbo scolded Kili, and finally saw a sad nod. “Don’t worry he’ll find time to help with your maths homework later.”

“I can help.” Thorin proposed, he had no idea where the impulse came from, but it did.

The boy looked at his surprised. “You’re good at maths?” He asked finally.

“I studied economy.” Thorin admitted.

“I’ll go get my books.” Kili whispered and rushed to his room.

Soon Thorin found himself in the dining room, with the boy and his books in front of him. To his surprise it wasn’t difficult at all, and after just a few short explanations the boy was doing the exercises with ease. He wondered if he was such a good teacher, or if the boy did not need help at all. Later one of the older girls shyly asked for some help, and the boy quickly rushed to the younger kids.

Somehow he ended up spending most of the day there, stunned with the warmth and atmosphere of the house. Bilbo was nice and warm, the kids were welcoming and cheerful. As they began goofing around the pool, Thorin had the first moment of pain. The blond seemed really strongly built, heavy muscle mass, indicating a lot of training. But his back and arms were a mess. Countless scars. The real proof the childhood of this boy was bad. Worse than Thorin assumed. He noticed the other blond boy sit on the edge of the pool, but not go in.

“Merry come in!” The blond called him, but the boy firmly shook his head.

“He’s dead scared of water.” Bilbo whispered to him. “Teaching him to bathe was a really chore.”

“It’s amazing how you take care of all the kids.” Thorin gently told him.

“It was the right thing to do.” Bilbo admitted with a kind smile. “I would have never managed without Kili and Fili, both were a huge help the last years.”

“Few people would do what you did.” Thorin admitted with ease.

Kili with ease jumped in, and swam the length of the pool, only to reach for the blond boy.

“Ready?” He asked gently. The boy slowly nodded. Being lifted above the water, the boy closed his eyes, but evidently was trying hard not to panic. He clung to Kili’s arms and slowly lowered himself in the water.

“You’re safe...” Kili told him with a smile. “Do you want to try to stand here?” He asked the boy. The boy shook his head but the other kids began encouraging him to get into the water.

“Come let’s play ball!” Fili yelled at them.

“Ready?” Kili asked him gently letting go and letting the boy stand in the shallow end of the pool.

“So what brought you here?” Bilbo asked the quiet man slowly.

“Businesses, I got tired of sleeping in hotels. So buying a house seemed more logical.” Thorin explained and not explained much at the same time.

“I’ve lived here all my life.” Bilbo told him with a smile. “My great-grandfather built this house in 1917.”

“That’s amazing to live in one place all your life.” Thorin admitted honestly. He lived in so many locations no one would be able to count them all.

They chatted and soon the kids were out of the water, Merry patiently dried by Bilbo who kept praising him for being brave.

Thorin had no idea how he ended up in the kitchen helping Bilbo make dinner, while the kids rested after their intense swim.


	7. Chapter 7

“I have a strange feeling about him. As if he isn’t dangerous but is dangerous at the same time.” Kili whispered to Fili as he finally got him alone.

“Merry is also more alert when next to him.” Fili whispered back.

“We have to be more careful than ever.” Kili told him, desperate to feel his body and lips, but knowing it was a huge risk.

Fili did not have his reservations. His lips quickly pressed a desperate kiss. “I miss you...”

“We’ll get through.” Kili assured him when the deep kiss ended. “Just three more years.” Kili smiled reassuringly.

“Just three more years.” Fili kissed him one last time before Kili rushed to the younger boys.

\------

A few days later Thorin had a deep feeling his life from calm and organised changed into a rollercoaster. He had no idea how he ended up eating at least two meals a day next door. He had no idea why he volunteered to help the kids with homework. When he realised how dramatic the change in his life, he was stunned with the silence in his own house. Without even realising he got used to the merry chatter. He got used to the girls bickering to each other, to the shy Merry, polite Frodo and extremely talkative Pip.

Slowly in between long conversations with Bilbo he heard to story how all the kids ended up in his house. He heard about a distant cousin of his who worked as a social worker and pushed him to take Kili and Fili. Later he learnt in shock that actually most kids were related to Bilbo. Frodo was the first, while Pip and the girls were actually siblings. Only Merry was not related, after some very dramatic experiences in his family home. With time his admiration towards Bilbo grew to some absurd level. He never met anyone so open, so warm and so kind at the same time. Naive even. And the huge strength he had in him dictated taking care of the kind man. Protect him from the evil world.

He gazed at the two boys that brought him there in the first place. Fili was studying business. He was extremely strong and smart, and completely unselfish. He took care of all the kids, in any way Bilbo needed him to. He drove them to school, helped with homework and was always there for everyone. He was special, that was the best way to call him. And something deep in Thorin could easily imagine the boy in his office running Erebor with ease.

Kili was a different story. He was hyperactive. Full of positive energy and charm. His black eyes and dark skin clearly suggested he was of mixed race, but Thorin did not dare ask. He was doing okay at school, but without revelation as Fili. Watching him day by day, Thorin had still no idea what the boy wanted to do in life and what his real talents were.

The relation between both boys was very deep. They seemed to communicate without words. Trusting each other beyond other people.

So when Thorin voiced what he was thinking he saw the first real reaction on Kili’s face.

“I’d like you to work in my office for the summer.” He told Fili on impulse.

“Here in San Francisco?” The boy asked in shock.

“No, in my main office in New York.” Thorin said out loud. “You could learn from the best.”

“Such job experience would make a difference for your future.” Bilbo seemed to be very pleased with the proposition.

“No!” Kili’s voice sounded strong in the room. Bilbo gazed at him surprised. Thorin was equally shocked, the boy never raised his voice or expressed so much emotion. It was lack of control, his face showered with tears.

“I cannot go anywhere without him.” Fili told him firmly, also taking a stand.

Tiny Merry also stood there and seeing Kili in panic, he was on the verge of panic himself.

Bilbo gazed from one to the other. “I see no reason why you both won’t be able to go.” He finally said gazing at Thorin.

“Why not. You could also help out.” Thorin told the boy, immediately changing his plans a bit. “In fact I see no reason why you all shouldn’t go. I’ve got a nice house over there.”

Bilbo sat there stunned with his mouth agape. It was a spontaneous invitation, one he wasn’t expecting.

“Actually were thinking of going to Alaska for two weeks.” He gazed at the kids. “But a few weeks in New York also sound nice.” Bilbo admitted. “What do you say?”

“New York?” Vinca hugged Thorin with enthusiasm.

“New York!” Pip jumped into Thorin’s lap.

“I think this means we accept your kind invitation.” Bilbo smiled to him with emotion.

“I hope you don’t mind my company.” Thorin winked at him making the smaller man blush. Fili gazed at Kili and back to the two men slowly realising there was much more to this invitation. That there was much more to their neighbour spending time with them.

\-----

Nain gazed at the two boys the boss brought in. When he heard he had to find jobs for both, he just raised his eyebrows mumbled something like ‘another fucked up task...’. He sent the older to Balin, to assist with regular office work and then he glanced at the fifteen year old.

“So what do you like doing?” He asked him slowly.

“I’m good at archery...” The boy confessed.

“Not really useful in an office...” Nain growled. “ Computers?”

He saw a shy nod.

“Good, follow me.” Nain told him and led him to their IT team.

\------

“So what do you think of them?” Thorin asked Nain and Balin.

“Smart.” Balin replied curtly. “He’s grow into a great manager.”

“What about the younger?” Thorin asked.

“He can do whatever he wants with any computer.” Nain admitted.

“So why do you seem worried?” Thorin knew them well.

“I’m close to my brothers... I love my brothers...” Nain told him slowly. “But what’s between them... it’s like a completely different level.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin hissed.

“I don’t know how to name it... but it’s as if they can live without one another.” Nain summed up.

“What he means is that we’ll have to wait for the younger to graduate to get the older to work for us full time.” Balin stressed how valuable he thought Fili was.

“Do you think he could run the whole company one day?” Thorin played his cards in the open.

“Without a doubt he could run it even now. He’s just like you.” Balin made him realise.

Thorin just hid a smile.

\------

Coming back to the Mansion he was thrilled to hear the happy chatter. The time with the kids in New York was fun. Having time off was fun. Just going sightseeing and spending time with them seemed much more important than going back to the office. The shy glances Bilbo was sending his way, the way they got along as if they knew each other their whole lives, it was mind blowing.

The first time he took his hand as the kids were playing around in special science centre, he felt a huge wave of tenderness fill him. One day he awoke with warm arms around him, and he realised he would never be the same again. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. And as they ate the first breakfast after their first night, Thorin realised he would never be alone.

Now he had to face a more difficult task. How to tell the boys he was their uncle without losing everything he unexpectedly found. And finally he decided not to tell them anything. He was planning to spoil all eight anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re getting married?” Fili asked Bilbo as Christmas was dawning closer.

“If you all approve.” Bilbo told the kids. There was a wave of emotion on their faces. From stunned to awe on Pip’s face.

“You’re gay?” The small boy asked him with huge surprise on his face.

Fili gently brushed his hair with a silent scolding.

“Are we going to move to New York?” Vinca asked suspiciously.

“We’re negotiating that issue.” Bilbo grunted, he was still unsure how to read their reaction.

“I’m glad for you.” Fili told him with a light smile.

“So what do you say?” Bilbo asked worried.

“All in?” Fili called out.

“He’s okay.” Merry strong voice sounded firmly.

“We really like him.” Pim added with a huge smile.

“So I think that’s your answer.” Fili assured him.

“If we decided on New York will you transfer?” Bilbo asked his hesitantly.

“I think I won’t have another choice.” Fili admitted slowly. The panic on Kili’s face was proof the idea was not welcome.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for all of us, but I’ve been thinking you should focus more on your life. You need to get the best education possible, start a life on your own.” Bilbo made him realise.

Fili gazed into his eyes, and suddenly he felt like panicking himself. Not seeing Kili on a daily basis would be hell...

“We’ll come back to that topic at the end of the academic year.” Bilbo told him. “We want to get married in the summer, Thorin promised to organise something special.”

“That sounds great!” Pearl hugged him.

\------

Kili stood in Fili’s doorway unsure what to say or do. It was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep, the ideas Bilbo voice made him scared. He wanted nothing but to rest in Fili’s arms. Spend his whole life with him.

“Close the door.” The whisper brought him back to reality. He swiftly walked up to the bed only to be pulled in.

“You said we shouldn’t...” Kili whispered feeling his brother brush against him.

“I can’t live without you...” Fili pulled him under his strong body.

“If you go away...” Kili held onto him firmly as he was taking his clothes off.

“I know...” Fili kissed him deeply trying to drive the problems away. Trying to make it feel a bit better.

“If they force us apart I’m going to go after you...” Kili told him with all his strength.

Fili looked into his black eyes and smile. “I wouldn’t expect anything different.”

\------

As weeks were passing the topic came back a few times. Thorin was pushing for Fili to start an independent life, Merry did not see happy about it, but the real problem was Kili. He changed. Instead of witty and enthusiastic he became depressed. So depressed that Bilbo sent him back to therapy.

As the pressure on Fili was going stronger, he felt that he lost Kili’s strong support. Kili was his back bone, and without him Fili felt lost. The very idea of living alone in a dorm, of studying on his own was like crazy. He was used to the kids, to driving them to school, to helping with homework. He felt lost and out of his element. I was as if he lost a purpose in life.

“You have to understand.” Thorin told him gently. “We want you to learn to live on your own. This family is our responsibility not yours. You deserve your life. Time with friends, maybe a girlfriend. Some time on parties and fun.”

“I just...” Fili looked down sad.

“It’s a challenge.” Thorin admitted. “But you will have all our support. Financially and psychologically. I’ll keep my Skype on all day so you can call me anytime you need me, and I’m serious I’ll walk out of the most important meeting just to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” Fili looked down depressed.

“I know how much you love Bilbo and the kids. How much you love your brother. I know. But you need to learn to be an independent person. I can assure you a job is waiting for you in my company when you graduate, we’ll be there for you.” Thorin told him with hope it would reassure him. But he was slowly realising it didn’t really work.

\------

After the wedding Kili cried desperately when Fili began packing getting ready to move to the dorm. He would sulk without end in his bedroom, so depressed he virtually stopped eating.

“I know you love your brother, but you have to understand he’s an adult. He needs to learn independence and how to manage on his own. You’re never going to lose him as a brother.” Bilbo tried to ease him. He already signed Kili up for therapy. “It’s a lesson for both of you. Learn how to live.”

“I don’t want to!” Kili raised his voice for the first time at Bilbo. “All I want is my brother...” He cried again.

Bilbo was dead worried.

\------

When Fili stayed at Berkeley, and the family moved to Thorin’s New York house.

Somehow Kili forgot about changing school. His previous school remembered his brother and here he was all alone. Surrounded by strangers some of which weren’t really nice. The school bullies quickly spotted him, and a new wave of terror in his life began bringing back all the old horrors.

No matter how much time he spent on Skype with Fili it wasn’t the same as snuggling into his strong arms. No matter how much he dreamt about the safety of his embrace, Fili simply wasn’t there.

As weeks passed he felt so sad and depressed he couldn’t sleep. And when he did sleep, his mother’s face was there to haunt him. All the memories he tried to suppress. All those bad things he could easily forget when with Fili. All those new bad thing happening. Azog, a pure bully following him around taunting. Snaga another weasel set out to make his life difficult. He even missed Tauriel, the beautiful girl who was always set on making friends, even if Kili did not like girls at all and did not want her attention.

When he woke up feeling the bed wet he realised things have gotten too far. He couldn’t live like this. A life without Fili wasn’t a life. Christmas seemed so far away, seeing Fili then was the only thing he could remember about it. Feeling him there, even if only for a few days felt like haven, and now that Christmas was gone he was back in hell.

Therapy did not help much, Galadriel was a great psychologist, but Kili really did not want to talk about the past. He did not want to address his fears and problems, because he knew everything would be gone the moment Fili would have him in his arms.

Waking up in a wet bed again made him make the final decision. He wouldn’t stand a day away from Fili, even if it killed him.

He gathered all the cash he stashed, he packed a bag and waited for the best chance. When the whole family went to sleep he took all he needed and slowly walked out.

\------

When Bilbo called him that Kili was missing, Fili had no doubt what his brother was doing. He was worried of course he was, but he missed Kili so badly. Without him his life was desperate and lonely. All the people he met were just some people, some were really nice like his new mates Dain and Gimli. Some were not so nice, but he really didn’t care. Until Vinca began joking about Kili’s girlfriend. The runaway issue was putting things into a different light.

He had no idea how much cash Kili had to do the trip across the country, but when he did not arrive the next day he became seriously worried.

He finally got a phone call from an unidentified number in the middle of the night.

“Fee...” The whisper sounded weak.

“Where are you?” He asked firmly.

“San Francisco Station.” Kili told him. “There are no more trains going to Berkeley.”

“I’m on my way, sit tight.” Fili assured him, quickly he put on some clothes grabbed his keys and ran to the car.

It took him a while, but because of the hour traffic was low. The moment he arrived he quickly spotted the solemn figure sitting on a bench in front of the station, in the middle of being questioned by police.

Kili’s looked up to him with huge hope.

“Is there a problem officer?” Fili asked the policeman.

“Are you his brother?” The man asked him.

“Yes, I came here to pick him up.” Fili tried to stay calm.

“We’d like to see some ID.” The policeman demanded. Fili swiftly pulled out his driver’s licence. The man looked at it, later took another look at Kili’s ID.

“I’d really like to take my brother, it’s pretty late.” Fili tried to seem adult and responsible.

“You may go.” The man finally decided.

Fili grabbed Kili’s bag and dragged him to the car.

“Bilbo already called me twenty times.” He told Kili when they sat down in the car.

“What did you tell him?” Kili hissed.

“Nothing, because I did not know where you were.” Fili started the engine.

“What will you tell him when he calls the twenty second time?” Kili asked terrified.

“Nothing.” Fili drove on. “I’m not planning to force you to anything, I missed you too much.”

“I can’t live without you.” Kili whispered.

“Neither can I.” Fili admitted. “My dorm room is a bit small, but we should manage. If Bilbo or Thorin come here, we will face them then.”


	9. Chapter 9

The moment they walked in Kili dropped his clothes and jumped into the bed.

“I missed you.” Fili gently embraced him.

“I missed you more...” Kili began kissing him like crazy, trying to assure himself he was real by physical contact.

“You have no idea...” Fili kissed him back with all his passion and built up tension. “Don’t tell me you made the trip just to get laid...” He taunted.

“That’s exactly why I came here...” Kili laughed and continued assaulting his body.

\-----

They woke up hearing a vivid knock on the door.

“What the fuck?” Fili growled. When the opened the door Dain peaked in.

“Do you have any shampoo?” Dain tried to make puppy eyes and beg. “Well Hello beautiful!” He smiled at Kili. “Why didn’t you tell me you were expecting your boyfriend to drop by?”

“It’s a surprise visit.” Fili shrugged. “You want the shampoo or not?” He pulled out an extra bottle he had in the wardrobe.

“You’re a life saver!” Dain smiled and left with his trophy.

“Who was that?” Kili asked sleepily.

“My next door neighbour. He’s okay.” Fili shrugged and grabbed some juice.

“Did he just assume I was your boyfriend?” Kili asked with a wide grin.

“We don’t look anything life family.” Fili smiled and leaned in closer to kiss him. “One you’re eighteen... we could go anywhere in the world and just live together...”

“That would he a dream come true!” Kili pulled him back into bed.

\-----

“So you really think he went all the way to Fili?” Bilbo asked Thorin.

“That’s the only place I can think of.” Thorin admitted.

“Fili keeps saying he has no news of Kili.” Bilbo told him worried.

“What’s the chance that he actually lied?” Thorin asked grimly.

“He never lied to me.” Bilbo nudged him.

“That’s the only logical explanation.” Thorin told him.

“One of us would have to go there and check.” Bilbo grimaced.

“I’ll go, you take care of the kids.” Thorin took over the responsibility.

“He’s my foster son.” Bilbo wasn’t happy with that solution.

“He’s mine as well.” Thorin assured him. “If I find him I’ll bring him home.”

“Just try to be gentle with him. He’s been very fragile in the last months. I’m afraid the decision to separate them lead to all this and I regret making it.” Bilbo was grim.

\------

Thorin flew to San Francisco fairly certain where to find Kili. What he did not expect was to meet both boys outside the dorm with so bright smiles and radiant energy, he actually felt guilty for wiping that smile off Kili’s face.

“Come inside.” Fili showed him into the small room. Thorin had no idea how both of the fit there those days before he came.

Kili did not say anything, he did not even look Thorin in the face, instead he swiftly began packing as if a death sentence was chasing him. Finally he stood next to the doorway, tears on his face.

“Don’t you ever lie to Bilbo again.” Thorin did not say more to Fili, he pointed to the door and made sure Kili walked to his car.

\------

Kili was dragged home feeling lost and depressed. From heaven to hell. The idea that it was only one year left did not sooth his pain. It was too long. Now they watched him all the time. Therapy three times a week. He was being driven to school, picked up, and when both men were busy one of the girls was appointed to keep an eye on him. It was hell. Especially at school. But he wasn’t going to take it all.

The next time Azog approached him, Kili did not hold back. When his fist brushed against his head, he felt a rush of adrenaline so he just kept hitting.

\-----

Bilbo sat in front of the headmaster trying to comprehend what happened. Kili, his calm and nice Kili, brutally beat up a boy.

“That’s impossible.” He mumbled.

“We have been observing some bizarre behaviours recently. Kili has become withdrawn and hypersensitive. Are there any trouble at home?” The woman tried to be calm.

“He’s been a bit depressed recently, but he’s been going to therapy.” Bilbo explained.

“From what I understand Killian is a foster child, how long has he been under your care?” The woman asked.

“Almost ten years.” Bilbo answered.

“Something must have changed recently, I’m planning to contact your family’s social worker.” She warned him.

Bilbo came home with a grim feeling.

“We need to talk to Galadriel, Kili just beat up a boy today at school.” The news startled Thorin.

“We’re going to handle all this together.” Thorin told him.

\------

Galadriel sat in front of Thorin and Bilbo. She had no idea how to start the topic.

“Remind me please how long has Kili been in your care?” She asked gently.

“Almost ten years.” Bilbo told her. “The problems started in the last months when Fili his older brother stayed at San Francisco at Berkeley.”

“What was Kili’s reaction?” She guided the conversation.

“He protested. Raised his voice. After that he withdrew and became solemn and sad.” Thorin tried to explain in short words.

“And what the older brother’s reaction?” She asked.

“He was reluctant to stay on his own, we insisted.” Thorin answered.

“So both of them were against it?” She looked serious.

“Kili more than Fili, but yes both were against it.” Bilbo admitted. “We wanted Fili to gain some independence, to learn how to function alone. Before...”

“Before they were inseparable.” Thorin ended the sentence.

“How much inseparable?” She asked.

“From day one.” Bilbo replied. “They came into my home holding hands, and I’ve always had the impression they were relying on each other.”

“They were extremely close in any sense of the word. It was as if they could talk without actually speaking. Spending a lot of time together.” Thorin added.

She tapped the desk with a pen and gazed into the paperwork.

“I’ve got the files from social services.” She told them slowly. “What you just said is puzzling to say the least. You’re certain they were holding hands on the very first day they came to you?”

“Well, yes, I am certain.” Bilbo replied. “What’s so unusual with that? I just assumed they were close.”

“Considering they met just a few hours earlier, well I doubt that’s the case.” Galadriel summed up.

“Explain please.” Thorin asked.

“Fili was taken at the age of five, he had two foster families before you.” She glanced at the files. “Kili was taken for a short period of time at the age of six, and permanently at the age of seven. Meaning Kili was born after Fili was taken away.”

Both men glared at her surprised with her conclusions. “What does that mean?”

“I’ve spent a lot of time with Kili, but he’s closed down. Shut out on me completely. Had his brother lived closer I would start therapy from him.” Galadriel told them.

“What do you think?” Bilbo asked her.

“I’ll tell you what I’m certain. We have no idea what they suffered as children. What living conditions and events happened to them. From my experience moving children from foster homes happens in only two cases, either the foster home is inappropriate, or the child is rebelling.” Galadriel began speaking.

“What do you mean by inappropriate?” Thorin asked her slowly.

“Some abuse the kids, some molest them. It’s really hard to tell.” Galadriel told them.

“I suspected abuse as well, Fili’s got a lot of scars.” Thorin informed her.

“What are you really suspecting?” Bilbo asked her with a strange feeling.

“Kili is troubled. And considering what you just said I’m certain Fili was abused. Taking a step back, they bonded immediately, they were calm for years, until you decided to separate them.” She began speaking. “As much as you would wish for Kili and Fili to bond with your family, their ties lie mostly to themselves.”

She stopped for a moment.

“Fili is twenty, has he ever had a girlfriend?” She asked them slowly.

“No. He avoids the topic. I tried to talk with him about it, his previous therapist tried, but he just won’t answer any questions on that topic.” Bilbo told her.

“Has anyone ever described them as too close?” She asked slowly.

Bilbo lowered his head. “At their previous school, I heard something along those lines.”

“I need to talk to both of them. I want to see them together. Later I’ll tell you my conclusions.” She decided.

“Very well.” Thorin nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Fili was thrilled to get the call to come home, but his enthusiasm died when he realised how far they were separating him and Kili, and that in fact he was called in for a therapy session.

He wasn’t even given a chance to talk to Kili alone, they were driven to the office and guided into a room.

“I’m Galadriel.” She smiled at Fili, taking in the huge differences between them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Fili greeted her politely.

“Please sit down, I need to talk with both of you.” She analysed their reaction to each other, constant eye contact and watching. Kili did not even spare her a glance.

“What do you want to talk about?” Fili asked her calmly.

“I’ve been curious about your point of view about your mother.” She told him and waited. No shock on his face, stone cold blue eyes.

“There is nothing to talk about, she was a very bad mother so social care took us away.” Fili cut it short. He saw the flash of alert in Kili’s eyes.

“What one good thing could you tell me about her?” She asked.

“Good?” Fili seemed lost in though. “Not much good things to talk about.”

“Didn’t she cook you good dinners? Desserts? Didn’t she take you to the park or playground?” She asked trying to corner him.

“She was a really lousy mother.” Fili did not give any details.

“What about you Kili?” She directed her attention at Kili. Kili slowly gazed at Fili, that single second of eye contact was enough.

“I was better off with Bilbo.” Kili answered, not going into the topic of their mother.

“So living away from her was better?” She gazed at both and saw a tiny flinch on Fili’s face.

“You don’t agree Fili?” She directed her attention to him.

“Some places were worst.” He admitted, assuming she knew his files.

“I’d like to hear more about that.” She tried to confront him.

“I’d rather not talking about that. I’ve dealt with my past and digging it back isn’t an issue I’m planning to go back to.” Fili spoke more firmly.

“Will you help Kili deal with his past?” She asked directing the issue to Kili.

“Kili doesn’t need going back.” Fili faced her taking all the pressure on himself.

“So you’re saying nightmares, wetting the bed, extreme depression and severe fights at school, is not related to past events?” She shot her ammo.

Fili gazed at Kili and immediately saw the truth. Kili needed him, and he couldn’t keep the shit together any more. The past adding to the present was too much, he always thought Kili was stronger and he quickly realised Kili was strong until Fili’s arms were around him to assure their connection.

“He’s been having problems with some kids at school. In the past I would deal with bullies, but now he has to manage on his own.” Fili tried to brush it off, shielding Kili even more.

“And it doesn’t have anything to do with your unwilling leaving the family home?” Galadriel asked pinpointing the problem.

Kili gazed at Fili in panic, but Fili tried to stay calm. He had to be the stronger one now. He had to keep everything in line in order to protect Kili.

“Teenagers and high school it’s a difficult time in anyone’s life.” Fili bounced it back.

“Not in your life. A rough childhood, a very calm teenage period, a calm adulthood. Quite surprising considering your background.” She tried to corner him directly.

“We’re different.” Fili did not fall into the trap.

“Tell me in what ways are you two different.” She followed that lead.

“In many. We like different school subject. Kili can draw better, but I’m better at sports. I like football he trained archery. Lots of things.” Fili brushed her off even more.

“Kili in what ways is your brother alike to you?” She asked.

But Kili did not react or answer, he did not even look at her.

“I think we’ll end for today, but I’m going to see you both again tomorrow.” She informed them.

Kili ran out of the room as if the devil was chasing him.

\-----

They came home in silence, Thorin not even asking about the meeting. They were silent all dinner and finally Bilbo made sure they did not talk before going to sleep.

Fili knew it was just a matter of time before Kili would sneak into his bedroom. It was dead in the night, and he was worried Bilbo or Thorin might check on them so he immediately dragged Kili to the bathroom to talk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as gently as possible, and for the first time ever Kili just began crying.

“Why are you so weak? You were always the stronger one.” Fili held him tightly.

“I can’t live without you.” Kili sobbed.

“And you won’t.” Fili reminded him. “Just one more year. Hold our shit together.” He scolded him.

“I don’t want to go to that school...” Kili sobbed.

“Let’s talk to Bilbo about that and focus everything on it.” Fili told him. “I’m with you all the way, always.”

“I was so scared...” Kili continued crying.

“Scared of what?” Fili hissed.

“That you’ll find a nice girl or a nice boy... we’ve never been apart for so long and I’m just scared... I miss you so much...” Kili rested in his arms.

“We’ll pull through.” Fili assured him. “I’m pushing to graduate sooner, so right after your eighteenth we’re splitting town.”

“But what about...” Kili whispered only to realize it did not matter. He would live in poverty just to be next to Fili. As long as they could be together.

“Go back to your room, they are acting strange.” Fili urged him after a few heated kisses.

“I want to stay...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“You know they are going to check on us?” Fili reminded him, Kili slowly nodded and walked back to his room.

\-----

In the morning Thorin was surprised to see Merry waiting for him in the office right after breakfast.

“Do you need something?” He asked the boy slowly. Merry was still a closed book to him, his trust limited and a lot of distance.

“Lay off from Kili and Fili, they can’t take the pressure.” The boy told him head on in a very firm voice.

“They need to deal with their past.” Thorin told the boy slowly. He was aware Merry was damaged a lot, that’s why all the distance.

“They dealt with it. They do not need more stress.” Merry told him.

“You don’t....” Thorin began, but he saw a cold shine in the boy’s eyes.

“No, it’s you who don’t understand, none of you understand. Nor you nor any therapist. Leave them alone and let them be.” Merry slammed the door.

\-----

Four days of therapy with Galadriel and finally Fili had to fly back for his exams. And Galadriel invited Thorin and Bilbo back to her office.

“After the several sessions I do have a small understanding, but I must warn you this is mostly my impression about the truth, not the facts behind it.” Galadriel began. “They bonded in such a way they fully depend on each other. In a stable environment they do not show symptoms of stress mainly because they have support in each other.”

“So when we pushed to separate them...” Bilbo began.

“They broke down, both in their own way. Kili is seemingly the stronger one, but his age made him venerable .” Galadriel told them.

“Kili is stronger?” Thorin asked her.

“Definitely. Fili is just posing. One true fact, he would do anything for his brother.” She added.

“But both need to learn to live independent lives!” Thorin was firm.

“They will not. They refuse therapy, Kili won’t even answer, Fili is too smart to be cornered in a place he does not want.” She summed up.

“So what’s your theory?” Bilbo finally asked with pain.

“Fili was the one more abused. I cannot tell the degree but I suspect severe sexual harassment. He’s withdrawn in the topic, and honestly he will have problems forming any normal relationship with people. That is if he is able to actually bond to people.” She made them realise. “No matter what you both might think, what they did over the years, their loyalty is only to each other.”

Bilbo looked at her puzzled. “You mean they do not care about us and the other kids?”

“It’s not that. They respect you, they accept the kids. But if having to chose between Kili and your family, Fili’s choice will be Kili. His choice will always be Kili.” She told them strongly. “Separating them was the worst thing you could have done, they might become extreme now. Especially considering Kili’s age. I won’t be surprise if they chose not to have you at all in their lives the moment the choice will be theirs to make.”

“You mean they will run?” Bilbo was panicking.

“Being together seems imperative for them.” She pointed out. “How far it goes, I’m not sure to tell, but I doubt they will ever form normal families, have spouses or let anyone come in between them.”

“Do you know what you just suggested?” Thorin growled.

“Incest.” She told them head on. “I can’t say if it has already begun, but I fear it might eventually evolve into it.” 

Thorin gazed at Bilbo just to see his husband dead pale.

“We’re not ready to deal with something like that.” Thorin mumbled. “Do you actually think Fili might have molested Kili these past years?”

“That is a possibility.” She admitted. “But even if, Kili is not the innocent abused side. His bonding to Fili is as strong as Fili’s to him. Remember he's the strong one.”

“Just fucking great!” Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand trying to help him deal with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Fili was sent back to university and Kili was forced to stay at home, feeling more desperate than ever. After several very serious sessions with Thorin, Bilbo and Galadriel, Kili was forced to make a few promises. But it was Fili’s final decision that forced him to calm down.

“Just one more year.” Fili whispered to him firmly. Kili nodded with understanding as they were parted, and he was placed under firm care.

\-----

“Why are they so mad at you?” Merry asked Kili one evening as they sat on his bed.

“I think they think Fili is hurting me.” Kili confessed trying to be honest, as the boy was always honest with him.

“That’s complete bullshit.” Merry growled angry.

“They don’t understand.” Kili noticed sadly.

“And they never will.” Merry complained. “When you decide to leave... keep in touch.” He passed Kili a piece of paper with a funny e-mail address. “I’m going to miss you both, my life without you two would have been much worse.”

“You’re a great friend.” Kili admitted.

“Even though I’m a child?” Merry hissed with a strange smile.

“It’s not about the age.” Kili winked at him.

“If you feel under pressure come and talk with me.” Merry offered. “It’s payback time.”

“I’m happy I met you.” Kili told him.

“You have no idea how much it meant for me. This normal life, the safety despite all the shit.” Merry confessed.

“It’s great here.” Kili admitted in a low voice.

\-----

It was a very difficult time, their contacts limited and cut in many aspects. Fili called him as often as possible but soon Thorin insisted they e-mailed instead. It was a time of pain, and the lack of chance to plan an escape was killing both of them. Fili tried to focus on his studies but he was filled with worry. A life without Kili wasn’t a life. He missed him so much, it was suffocating to be away.

The day he was asked to fly back, he was packed in the car and driven to the house. He watched all the emotions in Kili’s eyes when they finally saw each other, he saw so much pain and so much longing, but it was evident he couldn’t just walk up and hold him the way he wanted. A life here, no matter how much he loved these people, was not a life.

Soon they had a taste of what Bilbo and Thorin had planned out. Therapy session after therapy session. Individual, together, all four of them. Fili saw Kili hold his shit this time. He himself was silent, his old strategy proving working. Kili saw Bilbo grow silent and sad, but it wasn’t his choice. It was something beyond him, something he could not fight.

One day when they drove home, Kili decided he had enough, he gazed at Fili strongly and saw a tiny nod as an answer.

That night Kili didn’t go to sleep, his bag packed under the bed. He wasn’t surprise to see Fili at the gate waiting for him.

“Let’s go.” Fili whispered and took his hand.

“Let’s go.” Kili agreed.

\-----

In the morning the whole family began looking for them desperately, only Merry sat down and ate breakfast calmly.

Bilbo called the police, Thorin called his security company to begin searching, but they found no trace at the house.

“Don’t worry, they don’t have much money...” Thorin assured him. “They won’t get far.”

“Why are you so calm?” Vinca asked Merry. “Don’t you care about them?”

“They will be more happy this way.” Merry just shrugged.

\------

The first part of the journey was most hectic. They walked in the dead of night until they reached a local bus station.

“Where are we going?” Kili asked him worried.

“I’ve got it all planned.” Fili bought two tickets.

Later Kili slept most of the trip leaning against him.

“We’re here.” Fili told him.

“Where is here?” Kili asked.

“The place where we lose the trail...” Fili nudged him. They changed clothes in the toilet. Fili passed him a cap to hide his hair.

They walked around town, ate something in a local diner, only to change clothes again.

“One ticket for you. We’ll meet at the station at six thirty, but we’ll get on the coach separately.” Fili instructed him. Kili nodded.

“Give me your phone.” Fili asked, he swiftly pulled out the card and hid it in his bag.

“Here’s a new number, you got my number added already.” Fili told him.

“You really though this through.” Kili whispered.

“I had time to prepare.” Fili nodded.

“So we actually have a destination?” Kili’s eyes were shining.

“We do.” Fili assured him. “It’s time, let’s go.” He told his brother and he paid for the food.

\-----

They arrived in the evening the next day, Kili was surprised that actually someone was waiting to pick them up.

“Hey, so you’re the two new helpers?” A cheerful man invited them into a pickup truck.

“You must be Bofur!” Fili smiled. “I’m Phil and this is Killian.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! Eowyn said you’re a really hard worker!” Bofur smiled.

“That’s the life, work hard or have nothing.” Fili admitted.

“That’s just so true...” The man agreed as they drove off.

“What is this place?” Kili gazed out of the car window as they arrived at a huge farm.

“Welcome to Ered Luin! The biggest Equine Rehabilitation Centre in the state!” Bofur laughed.

“It’s beautiful over here!” Kili gazed around curiously.

“So you’re both working at the kitchen?” Bofur asked.

“Eowyn said you needed a waiter and someone in the kitchen.” Fili explained.

“We have a few other vacancies, I’ll talk to the owner first thing in the morning.” Bofur calmly told them. “Any way we look at it, accommodation and food are in the salary, so welcome home!” He showed them into a cosy house a bit away from the main buildings. “Eowyn said you’re a couple, are you okay with one room?”

“That would be best.” Fili nodded.

“Cool, so take this one, it has a nice double bed.” He grinned and invited them in. “Everyone already had supper, but I’ll swing by the kitchen for something tasty.”

“Thank you for everything!” Fili called out after him.

“So what is this place?” Kili whispered to Fili.

“It’s a family run ranch. My friend Eowyn said they needed some people for the summer so I got us the job. I hope you don’t mind...” Fili whispered.

“I won’t mind anything as long as I’m with you.” Kili confessed with lustful eyes.

“They have a riding school, rehabilitation centre, canteen for the guests, hotel rooms for guests, so generally they have lots of jobs here.” Fili pulled him to rest on the bed.

“What did he mean you’re a hard worker?” Kili realised.

“Whole last semester I worked as much as possible to get us some cash.” Fili admitted.

“You know I love you?” Kili asked desperately.

“I love you more than anything in my life.” Fili assured him sealing their lips together. It was so easy to pull them together, so easy to slide into his brother’s body. So pleasant to hold him tight and make love to him. Finally they were free.

Sometime later they ate the sandwiches Bofur brought them and chatted about the ranch. Kili was surprised to learn that Bofur’s brother was head chef, while his wife was the main housekeeper. But the real stunning news was that they had eight kids, most of which helped out at the ranch.

“This is one of the ranches owned by Rohan Oil Company, and Eowyn represents the main company and at the same time she’s our horse expert. We have quite a group of people working here.” He smiled. “You’ll meet everyone tomorrow.”

“Take your time to rest a bit.” Bofur told them. “Tomorrow we’ll arrange everything.”

“Thank you.” Kili spoke shyly.

“No problem!” Bofur smiled and went to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Kili was stunned to meet Fili’s friend Eowyn, later he had to focus to remember all the names. Bifur the mute horse trainer, Bombur the fat cook, Mathilda the cook’s wife and main housekeeper. He also meet four other therapists and councillors taking care of guests, a few cowboys taking care of horses and the stables. It was a big crew.

“So what jobs do you have?” Fili asked Bofur after breakfast.

“We could use someone in the kitchen, someone in the dining room, but also someone with the kids.” Bofur counted. “There are also the more dirty jobs, horses, horse shit all kinds of fixing and taking care of.”

“I could make a website.” Kili proposed.

“You’re good in IT?” Bofur looked at him seriously.

“I love computers.” Kili admitted.

“Great, so a website and things connected with that are you first job.” Bofur easily told him.

“I’ll help in the dining area but I can try the kids as well.” Fili admitted.

“You might regret that line some are really... troubled.” Bofur grimaced.

“I get what you mean. I’ll try.” Fili assured him.

“So we have a deal.” Bofur smiled.

\-----

For Kili the website job meant he landed in the main office with Balin, the main accountant. Soon he was given the details for the website.

“I’m going to need some photos of the ranch.” He noticed.

“That means you’re going to have to make some.” Balin pulled out a camera from a drawer.

“I’ll prepare the mainframe and later I’ll walk around and take pictures.” Kili decided.

“Sounds like a plan.” Balin focused on his work.

After lunch Kili began strolling around with the camera, he took photos of horses, of the main employees, of the buildings.

“Having fun?” Fili asked him.

“This is the easy part of the job.” Kili smiled and passed him the camera. “You’re better at this, so give it a try.”

“With pleasure!” Fili took the camera and together with Eowyn they began walking all around the ranch.

“I love this part best!” Eowyn led them towards beautiful woods behind the house.

Soon some of Bombur’s kids joined them, and three of the dogs roaming around played with the kids.

“This place is just great!” Kili told Eowyn happily.

“I’m happy you both decided to come! We need more helping hands.” Eowyn took his arm. “Phil told me you had some problems with your family...” She asked gently.

“My dad... well my family, they don’t really accept this...” He gazed down sadly.

“That’s sad to hear, the way Phil talks about you, well I’m jealous. I wish someone would love me like that one day.” She confessed.

“He’s everything to me.” Kili admitted.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place to find some piece of mind.” Eowyn smiled.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“No, thank you!” She insisted.

\------

Fili didn’t mind the hard work, the last months he survived only thanks to hard work. The idea that he was making money to give them safety. The idea that he was doing it for Kili. The work made him focus on reality, they really didn’t need much. Now talking all the way with Kili he realised Kili wasn’t as spoilt as he thought. Living with Bilbo, helping out with the kids taught them duty. They decided to save everything, so that later they could pick a place to settle down. Fili was happy Kili finished high school, and he could start his studies, if Fili put his on hold. He decided to try for some scholarship or student loans later on, when Kili would be set up.

Now he spent most time helping in the kitchen, prepping and pre-cooking. Serving the food to the guests and later in time he would help with the bigger groups coming in. Eowyn said they were expecting a big group of kids by the end of the week, so Fili found himself helping with cleaning the rooms and getting things ready.

Kili was busy as well, first he worked on a new website, later he created a new booking system. Finally he pushed his nose into accountancy work and a programme which simplified the paperwork. Soon he began peaking out of the office. Also waiting tables, helping with prepping the kitchen, trying to make himself useful in any way possible, and to be as close as Fili at the same time.

It was heaven, every night in his arms. Holding hands in public, no one minding their relationship. He loved Fili with all his heart and finally getting enough sex eased him down. He felt safe and he felt happy.

“So will you guys come here next year?” Bofur asked with a huge smile as one evening the staff was resting.

“We might!” Fili replied without binding them firmly.

“I’m worried about this group.” Bofur inhaled deeply.

“What’s bad about it?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Kids age eight to twelve, but it’s a group of kids staying in a foster care.” Bofur told them. “Some are great, while others... can cause lots of problems.”

“We’ll help out.” Kili assured him.

“You’re both already doing enough to earn your pay and your keep.” Bofur assured them.

“We’d like to help nonetheless.” Fili told him kindly.

\------

The arrival of the group proved hectic for many reasons, first of all it turned out someone at the Centre forgot to mention five of the kids would be much older. And most importantly most of the group were seriously troubled kids.

They arrived with a crazy old man wearing a funny pointy hat, and as much as they were prepared for kids, this was proving a task bigger than ever.

“Phil will you focus please on the older group?” Eowyn begged Fili. “I have no idea how we’ll manage all this.”

“I’ll keep an eye on everything.” Fili assured him.

Soon Kili also joined him, taking care of the younger group, while Fili focused on the five older boys.

It took Fili two days to work out the strange dynamics of the teenage group. The most aggressive was Boromir, whilst most of his anger was directed to two of the other boys. Fili finally realised why he was so stressed, Faramir his year younger brother was timid and those other kids have been picking on him.

“Sit down!” He told all five boys as he forced them to stay in the dining room. “We’re going to sort this issue right here and now!” He demanded head on. “What’s the fucking problem?”

The boys glared at him, only Faramir lowered his head.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Boromir growled.

“Why are you three going after him?” Fili gazed at the three other kids.

“He’s a fucking wimp!” Hilton, a black kid spat with anger.

“Take that back!” Boromir immediately answered.

Fili knew finally what was the problem, the three viewed Faramir as a target to vent frustration.

“I have no idea where you all came from, but here there are rules.” He told all of them strongly. “You stop picking on Faramir, if you do, you’ll face me.” He told the three aggressive kids. “You stop acting like a rabid dog!” He pointed at Boromir. “He’s your brother, I get it. You want to protect him at all cost, but lay off a bit.”

He saw the glare Boromir sent him, a desperate face meaning he wasn’t going to trust anyone, as if everyone let him down in the past.

“I’m going to make sure all of you obey the rules, and I seriously mean all of you!” Fili told him firmly.

“Fuck rules...” The Mexican kind Jesus growled.

Fili glared at him. “Rules build the world. Disobey and you’ll end up in jail, is that what you want?”

“Is that what you want?” Fili spoke louder. “Because that’s the path you’re taking...”

“What do you know of life? A posh white boy raised in a good home! You haven’t had a difficult day in your life!” The second Mexican kid Carlos spat at him with all his bottled up anger.  

Fili glared back at him and slowly reached for his t-shirt, he slowly pulled it off and turned back to them. “Say that again?” He hissed. “I dare you say that again!” He raised his voice.

“Fucking shit...” A whisper from Jesus was full of shock. The scars on Fili’ s back were living proof of his life.

“You have no idea about me! But here you’re jumping to conclusions! You have no idea about each other, but you’re jumping to conclusions!” He put his t-shirt back on and slowly turned around. “Everyone’s got their own shit in their own lives, and everyone has to deal with his own shit. The question is will you let the shit control you or will you control the shit.”

The boys were silent, but Fili first time saw the crack. The small chance to connect to all five of them.

“Come on.” He told them. “We all need some fresh air.”

As they were walking out he swung by the kitchen to get a bag of drinks and snacks and he slowly guided the boys to a nice meadow a bit further away from the buildings and people.

“Sit down and let’s talk. Just the six of us. Everything stays here.” He sat on the grass and saw them do the same, despite the first hesitation.

“If you’re so smart why don’t you start?” Boromir growled.

“Fine, I’ll start.” Fili nodded. “Ask away.”

“Family or foster home?” Carlos could not stop thinking of the scars.

“Second foster home.” Fili answered.

“How many did you have? Foster homes I mean?” Jesus asked.

“Three, my third was really great.” Fili admitted.

“What about your family? What happened to them?” Faramir slowly asked.

“My mother... well in short words, she would fuck anyone who had any booze or drugs... She was horrible... drunk or stoned most of the time. From the years with her I remember hunger the most.” Fili admitted.

All boys looked at him sadly.

“My mom was great...” Jesus lowered his head. “She cooked the best food in the whole world.”

“So why aren’t you with her?” Carlos asked.

“She’s dead man.” He lowered his head. “Some fucking drunk driver... she was just walking along the road coming home from the diner where she worked...” The spiteful boy immediately had tears in his eyes. “The guy didn’t even stop to help her... she bled out on the street... if she had any help she would have made it... but that fucking bastard drove off... if I knew who he was I would simply rip him to shreds!”

“Mine was just a whore. An typical corner street whore... I bet she didn’t even know who my father was...” Hilton growled. “One day she just dropped me off at my aunts... and skipped town. Aunt Fiona was nice, she sent me to school, bought me clothes and gave me food... She was that kind of a typical cat lady, overt twenty cats in the house, but damn she was more like a mother to me than my own.”

“What happened?” Fili asked slowly.

“She died. She was very old and she just died. So they took me.” Hilton looked down.

“What about you two?” Fili gazed at the brothers.

Boromir did not want to talk, he’s face was grim and stubborn.

“Our mom died years ago.” Faramir surprisingly stepped up. “She was a great mom... but our dad wasn’t a great dad.” He added in whisper.

“What did he do?” Fili asked slowly.

“He... he went crazy in a shopping mall... He shot twelve people and he’s in a Psychiatric Ward.” Faramir finally told them with huge pain.

“He was a loony?” Jesus grimaced, gazing at them suspiciously.

“So what!” Boromir was defensive again.

“I don’t even know who my dad was.” Fili just shrugged, pointing the one thing most of them had in common.

“So since this foster family was so fabulous, why are you here? Working with losers like us?” Hilton gazed at Fili. “Why didn’t this family send you to college? You should be spending your summer in a summer resort in fucking Greece drinking those funny drinks with umbrellas!”

“Well, they were good. But they didn’t really like my choices in life.” Fili told them slowly. In the distance he saw Kili play with the kids. “We can’t chose who we love, and falling in love with my foster brother was too much for them to handle.”

“Fucking shit!”  Carlos grimaced with pain as realization kicked in.

“I’m not sure if it’s because of what happened to me. But well, I really love him.” He added.

“That’s just fucked up man...” Hilton looked down.

“Are you five ready to face the big bad scary horses?” Fili proposed, he saw five unsure anxious nods.

As much as Faramir seemed scared of the horses, the horses liked him. So the moment they walked up to the fenced area a big black horse rushed to the fence curious who was standing there. Fili laughed as Faramir jumped away scared with the huge horse, the boys began laughing, but Hilton became scared too when one of the beasts stole his cap.

The laugher for the first time sounded true and light. As if a huge weight was lifted from all five boys.


	13. Chapter 13

“How are the younger kids doing?” Fili asked him when they finally had some time alone.

“Most are doing great... they never had a summer holiday so for most it’s a dream come true. It’s been fun...” Kili began talking.

“So why do I sense something is not going well?” Fili asked him gently.

“There’s a kid here...” Kili’s voice was low.

“What about him?” Fili immediately felt worried.

“He’s like us.” Kili whispered. “I know all the kids had difficult pasts... I know all of them have stories and problems. But Sam is just like us.” He stressed.

“I want to meet him tomorrow.” Fili told him.

“What about the older kids?” Kili asked.

“Faramir is withdrawn, but he’s not as damaged as us. They all had problems but none is that far gone.” Fili summed up.

“I’m really glad we came here. It’s a funny feeling in a my chest, as if we’re finally doing what we should be doing.” Kili told him.

“I know what you mean.” Fili kissed his forehead.

\------

The next day Fili got all the boys helping in the stables with the horses, cleaning up, feeding the horses and giving them water. The workers in the stables were grateful for any help and soon the cowboys began showing the boys how to brush the horses.

Fili gazed at the group of younger kids, most were very keen on being there, huge smiles on their faces, running around like crazy, full of energy and curiosity. But not one boy. One child was just watching, as if playing about was the last thing on his mind. He was slightly chubby and Fili immediately knew what that meant. It was a way to make him more feminine looking. His eyes were blank, as if his whole existence was focused on survival. On living yet another day.

“You did a phenomenal job with the older ones, but this one is a harder nut to crack.” The old man’s voice sounded right next to Fili. “No everyone is able to survive hell, just like you did.”

Fili saw some kind of strange wisdom and power in the old man’s eyes, as if he could see right through him.

“Was he taken out of that place and given therapy?” Fili asked him slowly needing information.

“Not yet. We found no evidence of abuse, and the boy won’t talk. I see the symptoms, I see the need, but without proof I cannot do anything.” Gandalf spoke in a tired tone. “I had to use all my authority to get him to come here, the family was opposing really strongly claiming they planned a holiday. Holiday my ass... They just didn’t want him to go anywhere.” The man growled.

“I’ll talk to him.” Fili promised.

“Please do. If you crack this nut, I’m going to get you a job unlike any other.” The man said and without any explanation walked away.

\------

Fili observed Sam all day, he joined them casually helping with the smaller kids for a change. He had a feeling the older boys were back on track, so he focused on the issue Kili discovered.

He decided to corner the boy. When Kili took the kids away to a camp-fire cook off, he easily manoeuvred Sam to stay at the house.

There was some kind of lack of surprise and emotion in his blue eyes. But there was no panic in him, more like he knew Fili would seek him out.

Fili was hit with the notion that this child viewed him as a predator. All the accusations he heard from Thorin and Bilbo hit him tenfold. Would he be with Kili, if they hadn’t started so early? Would Kili chose someone else? Would he find happiness with someone else?

“Sit down.” He told the boy slowly.

A taint of fear in those calm eyes, no other emotion on his face. Too placid for a nine or ten year old.

“Tell me about your family.” He told him.

“They are nice.” The words sounded false. They boy didn’t say more.

“What do you usually have for breakfast?” He tried to manoeuvre the conversation, but the boy was looking at him as if he was about to lower his head and submit into anything.

“I enjoy a healthy breakfast. Oatmeal with peaches is my favourite.” The boy explained, speaking about food with thrill. Food was his focus, as if he didn’t get it for a long time, and was now getting more to compensate for the physical and mental abuse.

“You know that it’s not okay for him to hurt you.” Fili told the boy laying the cards on the table. The lack of emotion on his face was starling, he had a deep feeling it was this boy’s defence.

“Nobody hurts me, I like it there...” The boy defended the family, but there was no truth in his voice.

“You enjoy it?” Fili let his voice hang signalling what he meant, he saw a first real emotion in those eyes, a sense of being in danger.

“If you’d like, I can do anything...” The boy finally whispered under his strong glare.

“And if you could chose?” Fili taunted with skill.

“I like...” The boy hesitated and finally chose what Fili expected him to chose, a mid step, the less difficult thing. “blowjobs.” He whispered in the inaudible voice.

“I don’t really feel like that...” Fili was hurting with what he was doing, but he had to get to the bottom of things.

“I can do anything...” The boy lowered his head with defeat.

“You will never have to... but you have to tell me the truth.” Fili demanded. “Do you really want to go back to that house?”

The boy sat there with a lowered head, silent and solemn. Defeated.

“It’s better there.” The boy finally answered.

“Was it worse before?” Fili asked slowly. The boy did not look up, but a shy nod was an answer.

“I can promise you safety, but you have to chose.” Fili told him. “Either you tell me everything, or you’ll go back over there.”

“Other places are worst...” Sam whispered scared. Dead scared, that one emotion dominating him whole body.

“I know a place far better.” Fili told him slowly. “With a warm loving family, with people who will never ask you do things like that. Who will love you and take care of you no matter what. And the best food is included in the deal.”

“Best food?” The boy looked at him surprise. As if there was no option that food could be even better.

“Best food, all you can eat.” Fili told him. “But first you have to tell me all about what happened to you, who hurt you...”

The boy looked down again desperate. “If I tell anyone they said they would...” He whispered.

“They won’t.” Fili spoke strongly. “This place is secure and once I get things into motion no one will ever harm you. I swear.”

“You can trust him.” Kili’s voice sounded from the doorway, he swiftly walked up to Fili, just to hang on his neck. Gandalf peaked into the door was well.

“Can I join you?” He whispered.

“Can they join us?” Fili asked the boy, but the boy did not answer at all. He watched all of them with huge wide terrified eyes. As if his world collapsed.

“Tell us please.” Fili asked the boy gently. “Start from what happened when your parents died.”

“They had a beautiful garden... and a gardening shop... we had our own carrots, potatoes and tomatoes. My mom would pick apples and pears...” He had tears in his eyes. “The day they died...” He voice broke down. “The day they died I was in the car with them... I just had one arm broken... and they were crushed...”

“That’s when social services took you.” Fili helped him continued on.

“It was... so horrible there.” The boy had tears in his eyes, his voice sounded desperate. “They would not give me food for days... and when they would it was downright horrible and disgusting... Later it was even worse... all the things they did...” He sobbed desperately. “It hurt so much... and they said if I ever tell anyone...”

“They have no chance to hurt you...” Gandalf suddenly said. “Our worker noticed you got slimmer that’s why we pulled you out of that house. They will never get any kids, and have been sentence for abuse two years ago.”

The boy looked at him shocked.

“So tell us about your second foster home, and spare us no details child, because we will protect you.” Gandalf spoke strongly.

“At first it was fine... they were nice... but with time...” The lowered his head. “It started from touching, later blowjobs... hand jobs... and when it wasn’t enough...” The boy had huge difficult speaking. “But they kept buying me gifts... taking on fancy holidays, giving me good food... snacks and extra treats...”

“It’s not right for anyone to do things like that.” Kili’s voice sounded really strong.

Sam glanced at him slowly. “So why do people do it?”

“The world is full of evil people!” Gandalf raised his voice. “And I’m on the lookout to put all of those sick bastards in jail!”

Sam had disbelief in his eyes, but Fili was sure with time he’d be fine.

\------

“Thank you.” Gandalf told him. “I’m getting a bit too old for all this, it’s getting difficult to connect to kids...” He confessed. He handed Fili his card. “I know your family is looking for both of you.” He said suddenly.

When Fili glared at him the old man continued. “It’s not as easy as they think, they don’t understand. Most normal people won’t.”

“Sign up for Psychology and I’ll get you the best job I can. Doing what you just did. Finding them, seeing them, talking to them. Changing the world.” The old man held his hand. “And I’ll keep you both safe.”

“You could also continue your management studies at the same time.” Gandalf proved yet again he knew everything about them.

“Where?” Fili cringed, he hated being played.

“San Francisco.” The old man smile feeling he caught the bait. “You’re coming home.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Going back to San Francisco doesn’t sound bad.” Kili told him slowly, he did not seem surprised nor angry about the old man’s games.

“All this is making me uneasy.” Fili admitted.

“Just say if you don’t want to do it. You have to want it.” Kili told him warmly. “I love you more than anything...”

“Do you really? Or was it the circumstances? Was it the fact that I was molested and I molested you?” Fili asked in a tense voice his hands shaking with tension.

Kili began laughing, he snuggled against Fili and continued giggling. “That’s insane.” He continued squirming.

“Fee, I’ve always wanted you, and if you can’t remember let me remind you, it was me to molest you first.” Kili continued giggling. “I have absolutely no doubt that no matter our childhood I would have sought you out. Even if we had been born in a normal sane family, and even if we had been together from the start... I would still chose you.” Kili spoke in a tender sensitive tone.

“I love you so fucking much, and when I think about all this shit, and when everyone suggests it’s my fault... and that it was me who molested you... it makes me no better than that jerk who did this to me...” Fili, for the first time in his life, began crying about what happened.

Kili embraced him tightly, for a long time he forgot it was Fili who was more hurt and more fragile. Fili played the older brother role. “You can lean on me. I’m always going to be there for you. Stop listening to what other people say and start listening to me and to your own heart. We were meant to be in every possible way. You are my soul, the other part of my very being. Without you I feel dead.”

“I love you...” Fili wept in his neck.

“I love you too... I’m going to be the strong tough little brother from now on, so just lean on me.” Kili assured him calmly.

“You’re the best person in the world, you have a good heart and you’re the only one I will ever want.” Kili repeated as Fili slowly calmed down a bit.

“So back to San Francisco?” Fili asked finally.

“Sounds like we have a plan.” Kili smiled.

\------

“I’m going to ask your uncle to take in Sam.” Gandalf smiled at them.

“Our uncle?” Fili asked surprised.

“Thorin.” Gandalf did not elaborate, and Fili’s gaze stopped Kili from asking more.

“I was really surprised when it turned out he had two nephews in the foster system, but well your grandfather was not known for a stable life. He did die of severe alcoholism or drug overdose.” Gandalf continued not noticing how alert they become.

“That’s a good home for Sam, he would have lots of support.” Kili replied in a calm voice.

“Now I know stabilizing Merriadoc was also your job, thank you for that one, he was another difficult case.” Gandalf continued the topic.

“He’s a great kid, but the past... well you know what kind of shit happened.” Kili shrugged.

“So I’ll see you both, I can get you a part time job as well if you’d want one.” Gandalf smiled at Kili. “Although I was hoping you’d rather take up some course at college.”

“He’s going to college.” Fili’s voice sounded strong.

“I meant if he takes up the course and works part time, I would help with the fees.” Gandalf clarified.

Fili was silent for a moment, then he looked into Kili’s eyes and saw the hope there.

“We’ll be forever in your debt.” Fili lowered his head.

“Think of all the good you will do, helping kids and changing the world.” Gandalf smiled.

“Thank you for everything.” Kili told the old man with emotion.

\-----

“What’s bothering you?” Fili asked Boromir when he saw the teenager sit on the back porch of his home.

“You said I could come and talk...” Boromir growled.

“Always.” Fili assured him and sat down right next to him.

“Faramir... I’m going to the army as soon as my eighteenth birthday.” Boromir told him. “The old man said you’re coming to San Fran and help at the centre.”

“I got a job offer.” Fili admitted.

“Can you keep an eye on my brother? He’s a great kid...” Boromir looked embarrassed for asking for help.

“I’m going to take care of him.” Fili assured him.

“Thank you.” Boromir gazed at the distance. “I love it here.”

“So do I.” Fili smiled. “The army is not an easy path in life.”

“It can’t be harder than living in a small town where your father killed a someone everyone knew...” Boromir hissed.

“Good luck!” Fili wished him.

“That’s the only thing I can do.” Boromir inhaled deeply.

“That’s not actually true, but I have a feeling you already made your decision.” Fili told him.

“I have.” Boromir admitted.

“I respect that a lot.” Fili told him feeling a bit better. All the emotion in him, the breakdown was still lingering.

“I’ll see you in San Fran!” Boromir got up and rushed back to the main house.

\-----

When they arrived Fili was actually surprised they were going to live in a youth centre. But Gandalf insisted.

“Why should you spend money on a flat? You’ll get the main apartment on the ground floor, help out and make more money at the same time.” He told them as he lead them into the flat. “It’s just two rooms, but well it’s in the job description.”

“It’s perfect!” Kili told him with certainly, thinking of the financial aspect. He dropped their bags in a shabby main room.

“It’s...” Fili inhaled and stopped.

“It needs a bit of paint.” Kili smiled. “And I can’t wait to make it home!”

“Home sounds great!” Fili nodded with emotion, embracing him gently.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn’t as easy, after getting to know the other inhabitants Fili quickly realised they were going to have to step up. But when they realised they already knew some of the kids it was a relief.

Hilton was thrilled to see them so much that he actually hugged Fili and yelled. “This is my man Philip!”

“The one you can’t shut up about?” A chubby Mexican kid ask.

“One and the same!” Carlos was also happy.

“Philip this is Antwon!” Hilton introduced him to a shy dark skin kid. “This annoying bitch is Luis.”

“Who’s that?” Fili asked seeing a young white teenager with red hair.

“That’s Ori.” Carlos said without enthusiasm. “But you’d better be careful around him...”

“Why is that so?” Fili asked him sternly.

“His brothers are thieves.” Carlos grimaced.

“Do you want me to remind you your shit?” Fili hissed, making the boy shut up.

When Fili and Kili met all the twelve kids living there, it took a while to learn the dynamics of the house. The main caretaker was Radagast and the man was severely crazy. In the back yard he had a population of twenty rabbits and eleven hedgehogs, and soon Fili realised the kids weren’t his primary interest. There was a few of regular staff coming in, a cleaner, two psychologists having therapy with them, a few trainers and social workers. The food was catered and delivered.

The kids were okay, the five they met earlier acted as advertisers and soon all the kids were treating them with respect.

After a week Fili decided to implement changes. “Sit down everyone.” He invited them all into the dining room. At first Kili had some reservations to Fili’s ideas, but it was clear, either they treat it as a family, or they would never make it work.

“Now that I’m here... There will be changes.” He told them all firmly.

He pulled a chart closer and began writing.

“Does anyone know what this sum of money is?” He asked the kids after writing a number at the top of the board.

“That’s a fucking huge sum of money!” Antwon quickly commented.

“This is how much we’re spending a month on this place.” Fili told them.

“You’re fucking shitting me!” Carlos yelled.

“As much as we can’t cut this...” Fili began writing down the costs of bills, electricity, water and other utilities. “We can save up what’s left.” He deduced the necessary costs.

“Do you know what we pay ten grand for every month?” He gazed at the kids.

“Food and cleaning.” A quiet voice sounded in the room, it was Faramir who decided to speak up first time.

“Food and cleaning!” Fili wrote the cost.

“Now this is how much we would have to spend on shopping.” He wrote the cost of food for all of them.

“That’s fucking insane! We could save almost eight grand a month!” Luis yelped.

“With that kind of money...” The kids began chatting.

Fili flipped the chart. And began writing. “1. Painting rooms. 2 Changing beds. 3 A new sitting room. 4. Extra money for renovations – painting chairs in the dining room. 5. New really ‘new’ clothes. 6 Pocket money.”

“We would get pocket money?” Jesus was stunned.

“Not much, but we should manage a bit at the beginning, once we finish renovating it’ll be more.” Fili told him with a smile.

“So you actually mean we’ll be cooking, cleaning and doing renovations?” Luis finally concluded.

“I can’t cook!” Antwon complained.

“I hate cleaning!” Jesus was appalled.

“We'll set up a schedule. At the weekends we’ll have cooking classes. I can cook well, but Killian is great.” Fili told them.

“I can cook.” Ori’s voice sounded weak in the room.

“So can I.” Matias decided to speak up.

“Eight grand to make our home better. Is cooking and cleaning such a huge sacrifice?” Fili asked them.

“Pocket money?” Jesus made sure.

“And we’re making your life better.” Fili nodded.

“Sounds like a plan!” Boromir’s strong voice showed great support.

“Are we all in it?” Fili asked.

“We’re in!” Carlos raised his hand.

\------

Gandalf sat in the living room stunned with all the changes in his Youth Centre. First of all it finally smelled like a home, the smell of lasagne all over the building. The living room was repainted and there was a new sofa and several comfortable armchairs.

“Actually they aren’t new, we just bought some fabric and pinned it with staplers.” Kili explained with a keen smile.

“What did you do with the money you saved?” Gandalf looked at him.

“Cooking equipment.” Kili rushed to the kitchen.

“This place got a new life thanks to you and your hard work.” Gandalf looked at Fili seriously.

“We did what was needed to be done.” Fili told him calmly.

“You did more than anyone else before.” Gandalf calmly added.

“I’m setting the standards from now on.” Fili smiled.

\-----

It didn’t all go smooth, not everyone liked cleaning, not everyone was good at cooking. Soon a list was clarified of who does what. Antwon stayed far away from the kitchen ever since he burnt mashed potatoes, and he was nearly lynched by the hungry teens. Since then everyone was desperate to keep the quality of cooking. Kili’s cleaning inspections also became famous, and after a few pocket money cut offs everyone obeyed the schedule.

“So whose room is next for changes?” Luis asked Fili one day.

“I think next month it’s yours and Carlos’s room.” Fili checked the list.

“Can I chose the colour of paint?” Luis asked.

“We’ll negotiate.” Fili told him.

“Cool mate!” Luis ran back up to his room.

There were times when Fili felt overwhelmed, but in those difficult moments when bickering teens were colliding, Kili was the strong one setting distance and rules. There were times when there was a lot of things to do, especially when they began going to college, but the system they created worked.

It took a lot of time, but Fili was used to endless helping with homework, he got used to endless supervising the kitchen and cleaning. He got used to endless solving quarrels and problems. Kili adapted quickly as well, and soon he stepped up in any area he could, trying to pull the weight off his precious fragile Fili.

“This place feels like home.” Kili told him warmly as they finally rested for the night.

“I have a strange feeling here...” Fili tried to convey all his passion for what they were doing.

“It feels important, doesn’t it?” Kili asked.

“It does.” Fili admitted. “In three months we’ll be out of projects.”

“We could do something with the garage, rabbit room and the storage out back there.” Kili suggested.

“What were you thinking?” Fili whispered.

“A play room.” Kili whispered. “Ping pong, pool maybe with time... a library... A place to chill out.”

“Sounds like a new plan.” Fili snuggled closer.

\-----

“Are we really cleaning all this crap?” The boys were terrified seeing the state of the garage.

“We are... and we’re going to make something really special for all of us.” Kili insisted.

“First we need to get rid of all this crap...” Jesus snorted. There was a huge pile of random things, old furniture and bags with clothes.

“Fucking great...” Carlos pulled out a few rubbish bags and began packing things in them.

\------

“What the fuck?” Antwon gazed at something under a huge grey cover. It was a rather big object hidden under all the trash piled up. They already found some interesting stuff, a ping pong table Fili decided to try to fix. A few comfortable old armchairs they were going to renovate and some other random stuff included boxes of books for their new library. But this was seriously big.

“What do you think it is? It’s a fucking garage!” Jesus yelled excited.

“You really think?” Carlos was stunned. “I’ll go get everyone!”

“What’s all the commotion?” Fili did not understand why he was called in there after just a few minutes out.

“What is it?” Some of the kids began asking.

“Do the honours boss!” Carlos pointed to the huge thing.

“Really?” Fili was hesitating, but the boys seemed really eager.

“We got a fucking car!” Matias yelled seeing the old thing.

“Looks a bit old...” Carlos was disappointed.

“A rusty piece of shit!” Jesus growled.

Later the boys looked at smiling Kili and Fili.

“No fucking way!” Antwon yelled. “I’d rather cook!”

“Another fucking crazy project....” Carlos grunted.

Some of the kids began going around curiously and taking a look inside.

“We’ve got a car!” Fili smiled happily.

“Fucking great...” Luis hissed.

“Oh you found Gandalf’s old car! I swear he had been searching for it for years!” Radagast exclaimed seeing the old thing. “I think I even got the keys!” He suddenly remembered and he ran into the rabbit room.

“It should be somewhere here...” Radagast pulled out a few drawers and began messing about.

“Here you go!” He finally gave Fili the keys with triumph.

“I got some petrol for the lawn mower!” Carlos remembered and with Fili’s help they poured the petrol in.

“Do you have a driver’s licence?” Radagast asked worried.

“He does!” Kili assured him. “Open the door so we won’t die from the fumes!”

Fili got in gazing around the old dirty car. It wasn’t anything special, just an old grey Plymouth Sapporo. Run-down, a bit beat up, but no real damage on the outside.

“We need to charge the better.” He told the boys, “And check the engine oil before we try to turn it on.” The boys seemed a bit disappointed.

“Tomorrow we’re doing the big test!” He smiled happily.

“Do you actually think this could work?” Luis asked stunned.

“I think so. We might need to repaint it, fix a few things, but why not.” Fili assured him.

\-----

The next day Ori brought in three books about cars and fixing cars. The other boys cleared out the garage.

“I think the battery is charged.” Carlos showed up after lunch. “The red arrow thing stopped moving.”

“Let’s go and see.” Fili unplugged the charger and checked the engine oil.

“Get everyone, we’re trying this baby!” He smiled.

Soon the main door was open, and the boys were lined up curious to see what will happen.

“Here goes nothing...” Fili turned the key only to hear rusty loud noise. He let go. Just to try again. And again rustling. He took in a deep breath.

“Three times the charm!” He yelled and turned it one last time. Just to hear the engine finally start. It was loud, it was still rustling, but it was working.

“We got a car!” He yelled to the boys, just to hear a happy wave of cheering.

“We got a fucking car!” Antwon was dancing with enthusiasm.

\-----

The boys became fascinated with the idea of the car so much, Fili had more than enough helpers to get it fixed. Gandalf just laughed when he called him about the car, and told him he’ll handle the paperwork and get it all sorted so that they could actually use it. A lot of cleaning, washing, fixing polish in several spots. They had to pay for a technical check up and finally three weeks later they officially had a usable car.

“Boss!” Jesus called on Fili.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked him.

“We were thinking...” The boy began shyly.

“Speak up!” Fili encouraged him.

“We would like...” The boy stumbled again. “We wanted to ask you to do something else with the garage...”

“What do you have in mind?” Fili tried to get it out.

“You’re very fit... and we wanted to ask you to show us how... and maybe we could set up a gym...” The boy finally uttered.

“That’s actually a good idea... it might take a bit to save up money for the proper equipment but why not.” Fili smiled.

“We all love you...” Jesus hugged him tightly for the first time. Suddenly he began crying. “Life before you came here was just so like shit...”

Fili gently held him and patted his back. “It’s only going to get better, I’m with you all the way and I’m serious.”

“You’re a God send!” Jesus declared with emotion.

“I’m just a person who made it out of the system alive.” Fili laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

When Boromir had his eighteenth birthday a doom was dawning on their strange family. Boys who hated him at the start hugged him tightly, and handed a gift they all saved up money for. Boromir held the t-shirt surprised. ‘Come Home’ sign on the back brought tears to his eyes. All the boys signed it giving him best wishes and hopes that he would come back.

He gazed at Fili and saw a smile, he simply darted and hugged him tightly.

“Keep in touch, and if in trouble don’t hesitate to call. Even if you’re an adult now, there is no shame in calling home.” Fili told him strongly.

A few days later Fili drove Boromir off to admission and after getting the paperwork done, Boromir got a date of mobilisation.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Fili asked him. “We could work out other options.”

“I’m sure.” Boromir grunted. “Just keep Faramir safe.”

“I will.” Fili assured him yet again.

“I actually like this piece of junk.” Boromir smiled looking at how the old car was now their main means of transport.

“I’ll drive you to your pick up spot.” Fili told him.

“I’m in your debt.” Boromir growled unhappy.

“Don’t mention it.” Fili told him. “Just promise me one thing, if they send you somewhere dangerous, don’t be a hero. Do a good job, but don’t get yourself killed. Come home to us eventually.”

“Damn you know how to make a grown man cry...” Boromir tried to hide the tears in his eyes.

“Just come home.” Fili repeated, showing he cared, and that was what Boromir needed.

“I’m going to come back.” Boromir promised.

When the day came it was very emotional for all the boys. Boromir could not hide tears, Kili did not even try. Faramir was also desperate and teary, obviously scared for his brother.

\-----

The sudden phone call in the middle of lectures startled Fili, but he knew if Gandalf was calling him, it was important.

“I got a phone call from the school, Luis is in some kind of trouble.” Gandalf told him curtly. “I’m in New York...” He dropped the grim message.

“I’m on my way.” Fili assured him and disregarding everything he got in the car.

When he arrived at the huge building where all the boys were going to school, it took a while to find the headmaster’s office. To his surprise he saw four of his boys sitting in front of it, Ori and Faramir included.

“Phil!” Carlos called him immediately. “Luis is in serious trouble...” He looked down.

Antwon kept his head low too scared to face him, Faramir was his usual gloomy self and Ori had tears in his face.

“Sit tight.” He growled and knocked on the door.

The sight Luis presented was horrible. Blood was on his face, his eyebrow cut and his nose bleeding. And immediately Fili felt anger. He should be under medical care, and not hours on end in a headmaster’s office.

He gazed at the serious man behind the desk and felt a strong resolve. To protect his boys.

“Are you the legal guardian of this boy?” The man growled without introducing himself. “Aren’t you a bit young?”

“It’s not about age. A person dealing with kids should know that already.” Fili hissed and sat down not asked, claiming the space. Just like he saw Thorin do many times, dominating, taking control. “So what offence did Luis commit that you refused him medical help despite the injuries and broken nose?” He growled in such a tone Gandalf would be proud of him.

“He started a fight, and such things are not permitted in this school.” The headmaster was grim.

Fili gazed at Luis and saw him lower his head with shame. “For every fight there is a reason, what was yours?”

“They were picking on Ori...” The boy mumbled with difficulty.

“The other delinquents you’re taking care of are right there in that corridor, and I must warn you my patience is running out with these rejects of society!” Those words shifted Fili to overdrive of rage.

“Luis leave the room and go sit with the boys.” He told the boy through clenched teeth. Luis quickly got up and scrammed. “Call an ambulance using Faramir’s phone.” He instructed.

“Yes Sir...” Luis mumbled before closing the door.

Fili decided sitting was now inappropriate for the occasion so he stood up using the benefit of his posture, just like Thorin would do. “I have no idea what kind of college approves such teaching methods, but none of which I know about. My kids are not delinquents, criminals or reject of society! They are good kids with very difficult lives, and if you don’t see that it simply means you should not be working with minors. If I hear any time again that my kids are picked on in this facility by teachers or students, I will press charges.” He hissed in such a tone he saw fear in the man’s eyes.

“What can you do? You’re just a student yourself! Barely qualified to even take care of a bunch of kids!” The man retaliated.

“I’m better qualified than you. Lay off from my kids.” Fili did not leave any space for discussion.

“This issue is not over! He’s suspended for ten days for the fight!” The headmaster yelled.

“We’ll see just how long you’ll get suspended for using these kinds of methods...” Fili growled and left the room only to see an ambulance crew take care of Luis’s injuries.

“Could you make an official note about this event?” He asked the doctor.

“I’ll write an official report and it will be available for legal guardians at the hospital.” The man assured him. “He should have received medical care at least two hours ago.”

“I know.” Fili told him.

Luis was taken in the ambulance for an x-ray to make sure he did not suffer from skull fractions. And Fili packed the other four boys in the small car.

They were dead silent, when they drove home Fili told them to go to the garage instead of the house and he called Kili to join them.

“From the start...” He demanded as the boys sat down on the old armchairs.

“Someone in school found out about Ori’s brothers... about that his oldest brother is coming out of jail soon.” Carlos mumbled. “And then a guy from The Red Snake gang began talking about how his mates screwed Ori’s other brother in juvy...”

Fili sat there terrified. Ori’s face was red and full of tears. “So you stood up to defend him.” He summed up.

“That’s what mates do!” Antwon mumbled.

“I respect that.” Fili admitted. “But this fight is going to cause lots of problems.”

“I’m sorry...” Ori began crying full on, shacking and sobbing. Kili quickly rushed to embrace him trying to bring some comfort.

“I’m going to handle it. Luis is going to be suspended for ten days, and from now on try to avoid any more fighting.” Fili told them. He walked back to the house and after browsing the internet he found the right telephone number.

“Hi! I’d like to speak to Mr. Dunland please.” He asked the secretary.

“Senior or junior?” The woman asked.

“Junior. Gimli.” Fili said the name of his old friend from college.

“Fili what a surprise, long time no see! We should meet up for a beer!” Gimli’s voice was full of enthusiasm.

“Hey... I need your help.” He told him seriously.

“Are you in trouble?” The lawyer asked quickly.

“A foster kid of mine is. Could you please come to St. Luke’s hospital? He got beat up and the school did not provide him medical help for several hours.” Fili told him.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Gimli assured him and hung up.

Fili returned to the boys. “I’m going to the hospital to check on Luis, in the meantime all of you back to your duties, dinner needs to be cooked, homework needs to be done.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Kili assured him calmly.

\-----

It took a while to make Gimli understand what he was doing, why he was doing it, and what happened that Luis got in trouble. Gimli nodded with understanding and finally decided to call in his father.

“I’ll gather the documents from the hospital, but my father should deal with the school, he’s got experience.” Gimli decided. “This might get pretty big.”

“I’m in over my head, but I need to help the kids.” Fili admitted. He saw surprise in his friend’s eyes.

“I’ll have your back. Pro bono.” Gimli told him.

When Gimli sat down with his dad Gloin, it took them a few days to work on a strategy but finally got the right papers and decided to face the school. After a very difficult discussion the suspension was revoked, and the headmaster promised a few sessions with the school psychologist with the kids who began the fight. He also promised to apply a special non aggression programme.

“It would be best to get the kids out of that dump.” Gimli growled.

“Changing schools is a difficult issue, especially financially.” Fili was sad that in fact the boys had to go back there.

Gloin just gazed at him with a strange spark in his eyes.

“Would you like some dinner for all the help? We can’t offer much.” Fili told him.

“Dinner sounds great!” Gimli smile, and his father nodded with agreement.

Soon they found themselves in a crazy dining room, filled with food and merry chatter. The boys were happy kids, clearly well taken care of and in the right place.

“I admire what you’re doing for all of them.” Gloin told Fili.

“I wish I could do more.” Fili pointed out.

“You’re already doing more than anyone else.” Gimli made him realise.

“Everyone keeps repeating that, but somehow I wish I could do even more.” Fili admitted.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the news got out of that Fili was doing among his college friends many people began popping up. Eowyn was a regular visitor and every time she came to San Francisco she would drop by. Dain was another of his friends who began also helping with anything possible. Bringing in bags of groceries spontaneously, some used training equipment, and also two old laptops.

“They are from my dad’s office, they are a bit older, but well they work.” He admitted.

“Thank you for everything!” Fili was stunned with his generosity.

Gimli soon became a popular face in the centre, he helped them sort out some legal issues and with passion helped Fili with the maintenance of the car.

“You better get the breaks fixed.” Gimli mumbled.

“I’ll get some cash for it.” Fili assured him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gimli smiled elusively. “I’ll handle it.”

“Why do I get a strange feeling about all of this?” Fili asked him suspiciously.

“Wait and see!” Gimli winked and left jangling the car keys.

When they got it back a week later, the bright orange colour was standing out. “I got a few things fixed at the same time.” Gimli smiled mischievously.

“It’s gorgeous!” Fili laughed.

“Is it the same old car?” Kili was stunned.

“Beautiful!” Luis and the boys could not stop their enthusiasm.

\------

Kili on the other hand felt strange. After coming back to San Francisco he met a few people he knew in the past again. Tauriel the moment she spotted him was focused on making friends. She took the news that he was gay with some kind of sourness. But she did not stop trailing behind him. Finally he let her closer a tiny bit, only to realise it was a mistake. When she realised he was in fact living and helping in a youth centre she was so stunned, and as the first person she began attacking the very idea.

“You need to be able to live your youth! You should focus on your studies! You’ve got talent!” She told him over coffee. “And I seriously meant talent! The projects you’re doing, the ideas are simply crazy! You could shake the whole world and make a fortune!”

“I’m doing something important.” Kili told her.

‘Your brother began a crusade and you just joined in.” She pointed out bluntly. “Don’t get me wrong, I care about you and I want you happy. And if you continue focusing on other people’s lives you will never be truly happy.”

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s my choice.” He told her firmly. “Can you be a friend to me despite the choices you might not like?”

“That’s what friends are for.” She grimaced and changed the topic.

But her words sowed the seeds. Ideas bottling up in his head, crazy ideas, ideas beyond what he was being taught at college. Somehow It had always been easy, and what they were teaching him now was so stupid and easy... Kili made a decision. An hour a day on his ideas. Developing them into something money making for all of them. To make his dreams come true and to make Fili’s dreams come true.

\------

Christmas time was slowly approaching and sometime after their first Thanksgiving together, a few things changed. First of all, a white haired man stepped onto their doorstep.

Fili gazed at the strong man standing there with surprise but Ori’s desperate cry “Dori” was the answer. The small red head hugged the man vividly and with so much emotion it was touching. And Fili immediately knew this was probably the older brother who just came out of jail.

“Come in, we’re not going to talk on the street.” Fili invited him in.

“Philip this is my brother Dori. Dori this is my caretaker Philip.” Ori introduced them.

Fili was vary of the man, but he saw no dishonesty in his eyes, he made a mental note to ask Gandalf about what the man did to land in jail.

“I’ll leave you two alone, and later we’ll talk about how this will work.” Fili told them leaving them in the dining room.

He gave them nearly half an hour, making sure he was close in case anything happened. Later he guided Matias and Carlos into the kitchen.

He sat down with the man and the boy at the table. He knew all the implications. Dori was probably older than him and Ori was just fifteen.

“I’m not letting you take Ori from here.” He began firmly. “He needs stability, school and a safe place.”

“I got a flat and a job.” The man growled.

“Minimum wage and a room for rent.” Fili hissed back, making a touchdown. The man’s eyes immediately told the truth.  “Sort out your life, and rest assure Ori is safe and under good care.”

“Do you want to stay here?” Dori asked the boy.

“It’s nice here.” Ori whispered unsure in between glares from his guardian and his beloved brother.

“You are always welcome here, come visit as often as you have time. And sleep safe knowing Ori has a warm bed, fresh food and he’s safe.” Fili tried to ease the man a bit. “If you’re short on food drop by for dinner or lunch, if you’re bored come help out and spend time with Ori. But get your life back on track first.”

The man tried to stare him down, but finally Dori realised Fili cared for Ori.

“Fine for now, but I’ll be coming back to the topic.” Dori growled.

“Great! Show him your room, lunch should be ready in ten minutes.” Fili smiled.

The next weeks proved that Dori would be a permanent element of their house. He stopped by for dinner quite often, and none of the boys commented on the freeloader a bit scared of his criminal past. When they finally had enough money to finish their gym and fix the rabbit room, Dori was painting and helping to the best of his ability.

“So what did he do?” Fili asked Gandalf at first chance.

“It’s a long sad story...” Gandalf inhaled. “Their fathers weren’t really interested in having kids, so despite having three dads they had no one. Their mother was a good woman, she was a lecturer of creative writing at your college, unfortunately she died of cancer. Dori was barely eighteen when he had to step up and take care of the younger boys, and he did good for a long time. He was working in some kind of shop back then, and with time he became the manager. Anyway Ori as you’ve probably noticed is a calm kid, but Nori... is a different story. He’s a wild one, and he got into real trouble. The financial situation pushed Nori into looking for ways of relieving his brother, and he did it not the legal way. He began pick pocketing and stealing.  And with time he got caught. Dori out of desperation borrowed some money from his shop to pay for a lawyer, and the result was both went to prison. Dori got three years for theft, and Nori got sent to four years in juvenile.”

Fili gazed at him seriously, his instincts were right, Dori was not an evil person at all.

“Nori is coming out from juvy in three months. And he will need a place to stay. I could get him a spot at the nearest Home for Troubled Youth, but that’s nothing short of juvy.” Gandalf told him gently.

“What do you want?” Fili gazed.

“You’ve got a spot free. Nori needs this more than any other kid I can think of.” Gandalf high lightened.  “He’s going to be seventeen, so in reality it’s just for a year.”

“I’ll think about it.” Fili growled.

\------

Just before Christmas Fili was ambushed at College. He had no idea why the College Newspaper was so interested in him, but when they began asking questions about the Centre he realised what they wanted. Slowly he told her about how he met the boys, and the proposition that came.

“It was just the right thing to do. Many people live their lives not realising many other people are in dire straits.” He told them carefully weighing his words.

“Most young people never think of others, and yet you altruistically sacrificed your own time for a cause greater than life, if you could give some advice to other young people what would it be?” The girl asked him.

“It’s not about changing the world in a day. Just be friendly to people, give a helping hand to neighbours and friends. If you see someone in trouble don’t turn a blind eye. The world would be a much better place if everyone did just a bit for someone else from time to time.” He told them thoughtfully.

“Thank you very much!” She smiled. “Be sure to get our new edition!” She flashed a happy smile and rushed back to her own business.


	18. Chapter 18

As Christmas was coming up Fili got more than he could handle. Radagast came down with flu, and someone had to be there for him all the time, and he had to get the boys to step up. The rabbits needed care, so did the hedgehogs.

Getting presents fell onto Kili, Fili with regret pushed it at him, with a list of ideas and a fair sum of cash.

Later he had to deal with Ori, who for the first time came with a shy request. He wanted to visit his brother in juvy to give him a present he bought from his savings. And there was absolutely no way Fili could refuse him. Dori ended up going with them in the car.

It was very emotional to see Ori and Dori embrace the third slim red head. When Ori introduced him just one glance into Nori’s eyes made Fili make his final decision. He knew Nori would mean a lot of trouble, but there was so much fear and fierceness in those eyes, that made him realise this O’Reilly needed more help than the other two.

“Once you get out, we have a free spot waiting for you.” Fili told him calmly, just to see disbelief and taunting in those eyes. As if nothing good could ever happen to him.

“Really?” Ori had tears in his eyes, he hugged his brother tightly with emotion.

“Thank you.” Dori took Fili’s hand also with tears. He knew Nori would be sent to a youth probation centre or worse so this was a dream come true.

\-----

When the last day of lectures finally ended Fili could feel he could breathe again. It was just a few days before Christmas Eve and the house to be ready at any cost. He began from taking Radagast to a doctor again making sure the old man was feeling better. Later he focused all the boys on cleaning, and getting groceries.

“This is way too much!” Luis complained at they packed the endless bags into the car. “Are you sure we can afford it?”

“I’ve been saving for Christmas for a while now, sure we can!” Fili assured him. “We’re making a Christmas to remember!”

The boy’s eyes were shining as they drove back and later he quickly found someone to help carry it all in.

“Did you rob the shop?” Carlos grinned and began unpacking.

“Nope! Just making a few dreams come true!” Fili joked stuffing things into the freezer.

\------

Two days before Christmas they had the surprise of their lifetimes. A man dressed as Santa Claus knocked on their door.

“Yo ho ho!” The man yelled from the doorway.

Fili just stared as a camera was shoved into his face and a few journalists followed inside.

“I must admit, this place looks nice and cosy.” The man laughed pulling a huge bag along with him.

The kids with shocked faces swarmed into the living room. Radagast followed them along with a very marry Gandalf.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Mayor.” Gandalf greeted the man in the costume.

“The pleasure is all mine. So this is the famous Philip Oakenshield!” The Mayor hugged Fili before he began giving out presents to the stunned teens. Then he turned to the cameras. “I am happy to announce that Professor’s Grey Centre for Youth has just received a donation of one hundred thousand dollar courtesy of the City Council.” He handed the cheque to the shocked Fili.

“This is just unbelievable!” Antwon yelled hugging Fili. Soon all the kids were swarming Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Radagast and the Santa Claus Mayor.

“This is the best day ever!” Carlos declared.

“Christmas has just begun!” Gandalf hugged the boy.

\-----

The next huge surprise was Eowyn’s visit along with the Dunland family. Angela Dunland brought in a huge tray with cookies, but the real presents were from Gimli and Gloin.

“Some good stuff for your gym, but on one condition only!” Gimli joked.

“Name the condition, I’m not sure it’s a good deal to make deals with lawyers!” Fili laughed.

“I want a free club membership to your gym!” Gimli laughed.

“I believe we have a deal!” Fili shook his hand as the boys began unpacking their new equipment.

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Carlos declared yet again.

“Wait till you hear what I got you. As much as I would love to have Philip full time in the summer at the Ranch, well having all of you for two weeks will just have to do!” She laughed.

The boys stared at her in shock, until the message sank in. A summer invitation to the ranch. For everyone.

Faramir was the first to run up to her to thank her, and soon all the boys were fawning over her with unusual insistence.

\------

“Finally Christmas!” Fili smiled seeing the living room ready, the dining room set up for their large group, plus Gandalf, Radagast and Dori.

But the late afternoon Fili got the surprise of his life. A doorbell he was not expecting to ever answer.

“Fili!” Pearl, Vinca and Pim darted to hug him tightly.  The younger boys plus an eager Sam pushed forward to get the same privilege.

“Merry Christmas!” Kili cried form inside, one glance at his face and Fili knew it was Kili’s doing that Bilbo came along with the kids.

“Come inside and meet everyone!” Fili invited them all in after hundreds of hugs and wishes.

“How are you doing Sam?” Kili asked the boy, but he just smiled.

Sam went up to Fili and pulled on his arm.

“You were right.” The bright smile on his face was best proof the decision to send him there was best.

“Who’s going to help me unpack the van?” Bilbo yelled inside.

Fili was stunned to see how much food Bilbo prepared, but after pulling out all the tables and more chairs they somehow managed to squeeze over twenty people into their dining room.

When the boys saw just how much food was on the table, they were stunned. Bilbo’s elaborate fancy dishes next to the special feast Fili and Kili prepared.

“Sit down everyone!” Fili called everyone into the dining room. He had a strange feeling seeing the girls there, and the younger boys, but most importantly Bilbo.

“Boys, I’d like you to meet the most important person in my life. This is my Dad Bilbo!” He introduced the smiling man. “He’s the one who saved me, who gave me a home all those years and a huge family.”

“These are my sisters Vinca, Pearl and Pim, and the youngest boys Pip, Sam, Frodo and Merry.” He introduced everyone.

“Do you know how proud I am?” Bilbo embraced him tenderly.

“I’m happy you’re here dad!” Fili held him.

“Merry Christmas!” Bilbo hugged Kili tightly.

“I do say the best Christmas ever!” Carlos repeated yet again as they dug into the food.

\-----

Kili embraced Bilbo firmly. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“I’m proud of you.” He told him. “I heard your studies are going great.”

“I like it here.” Kili admitted.

“Are you happy living here? Isn’t it a bit too much?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“No, we’re managing just fine.” Kili nodded. “It was a good decision to come here.”

“Are you speaking in Fili’s name or your own?” Bilbo asked.

“Both of us. We’re in it together.” Kili told him.

Bilbo inhaled deeply there was some kind of sadness in his eyes. “You know I can’t exactly approve? I didn’t tell the kids anything.” He spoke in a sour tone.

“Bilbo...” Kili had tears in his eyes. “I really love him... it’s just so tiring when everyone is doubting our choice and I know it was the best thing that happened to me in my life...”

“No matter what, I’m there for both of you.” Bilbo embraced him. “You’re my beloved boys, my first kids. Please just don’t hurt each other.” He held him tightly giving time to calm down.

“Where is Thorin?” Kili’s quiet question surprised Bilbo.

“We didn’t see eye to eye in many topics recently, so I decided to join you boys for Christmas and I’m considering moving back to San Francisco.” Bilbo told him slowly.

“Are you two getting divorced?” Kili was shocked.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Bilbo mumbled with pain.

“I’m so sorry... I thought you two were great together...” Kili whispered with pain.

“Things not always go as planned.” Bilbo hid in his chest hiding his own tears.

“We’re going to be there for you.” Kili assured him. “I’m happy you’re going to live close, sometimes your words of wisdom and your priceless experience raising kids will be useful around this mad house.”

“We’ll work it out.” Bilbo assured him.


	19. Chapter 19

The new year began with a new wave of energy in Fili and Kili. Knowing they have their father’s acceptance, at least to a degree, gave them strength. Soon they began preparing a place for Nori, after moving Matias into Faramir’s room, a bed was free in Ori’s room. They gathered a few new clothes, and with worry they waited of the arrival.

“Does he have to live here?” Jesus asked. “He’s a thief!”

“He had problems with the law, yes he did.” Fili admitted. “But he’s Ori’s brother... Dori was in prison, is he a bad person?” He asked slowly. Everyone knew Dori well. And despite his problems they learnt to accept him and respect him.

“Dori is okay... it’s more like he made a mistake.” Carlos admitted.

“Nori also made a lot of mistakes.” Fili told them. “You all knew hunger and pain before, so tell me, to help your family, would you steal, would you break the law?” Those words changed their perspective on the new inhabitant. They all knew the reality of their lives.

“It will take a while for him to get to know our rules and the rhythm of our home, but we will give him a chance. Because everyone deserved a second chance.” Fili told them firmly.

“We’ll try.” Antwon grunted.

\------

“Is that Oakenshield?” The whisper startled Fili during a lecture. Soon he heard his name mentioned many times around him on campus. He had no idea what was going on until a girl approached him in the library when he was looking for new books.

“I just want to say I really admire what you’re doing!” She smiled at him. “I’m Sigrid by the way.” She shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, but I have no idea what you’re talking about!” He admitted with a smile.

She blushed madly and handed him the newest edition of the College Newspaper ‘The Daily Californian’. With him on the cover ‘Student of the Year’, the title above his head shocked him.

“Do you mind if I keep it?” He asked her, she just nodded and blushed even more.

“Thank you...” He whispered and walked to the desks to sit down and read it.

‘Most students complain when asked about their studies, about how difficult it is, how many annoying tasks and daunting hours revising are required to pass exams. But there is an exception unique among all of the students at Berkeley. Philip Oakenshield, not only manages studying at two faculties with top results, but also running a youth shelter for homeless teenagers... His words sound like from William Underhill’s book, making the world a better place by small deeds to those closest to us.” The whole article was uplifting what he was doing, describing his work for the Gray Centre, the studies he was doing, the short interview he gave them was there too, and the whole article was really something.

When he came home he saw a smug smile on Kili’s lips, only to be showered with affection from all the boys and a huge sign in the living year. ‘Long Live the best student at Berkeley!’.

“You really are the man!” Carlos greeted him warmly.

In their eyes Fili getting the title was like another little miracle in their lives, proof that hard work pays off.

\------

Thorin had no idea who put the newspaper on his desk, but he was shocked.

“Student of the Year?” He mumbled reading the article. The pain of everything hit him again. The kids, Bilbo his family. The boys and the controversy of what was between them, the endless fights with Bilbo about it. The doubts, the problems, the pain. The boys running away.

He goggled the address and decided to face the facts. He was too firm, too stubborn and too blind to see the mistakes he made, and a life without the kids and Bilbo was not a life anymore.

Arriving in San Francisco a few days later he found the right address, a slim Mexican boy opened the door and when he asked for Fili, he heard he was out but Kili would talk to him.

“Hi.” The boy invited him in. “Let’s talk in my room.” He showed him in.

“What do you want?” Kili was firm and strong.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Thorin asked him. “Are you sure this is the best choice for you?”

“I’m sure.” Kili growled.

Thorin inhaled deeply with pain.

“Stop searching blame in Fili, it’s not his fault. It’s our mutual fault. Not that love could be a fault.” Kili hissed.

“What are you doing here?” Fili walked in suddenly and sat next to Kili taking his hand, giving support.

Thorin inhaled deeply. “You’re my nephews.” He finally mumbled. “And as much as it pains me to see you together like this... I will not do anything to separate you.” He whispered with defeat.

“We know.” Fili told him. “Gandalf told us.”

“We would have rather heard it from you for the first time.” Kili told him sourly.

“I’m sorry.” Thorin mumbled.

“Do you love Bilbo?” Fili suddenly asked.

“With all my heart.” Thorin was full of pain.

“Go and make up things to him.” Fili ordered.

“I’m planning to.” Thorin nodded eagerly.

“Come back when you do.” Kili told him.

“Am I welcome to come back?” Thorin just had to make sure.

“Yes.” Fili did not add more. “As long as you fix things with Bilbo and behave.”

“I promise.” Thorin told them seriously.

\-----

“Hey are you the brother of Philip Oakenshield?” Some girls corned Kili at College but he just continued walking on.

Soon more and more people began asking, but Kili never answered. He did not want to say it out loud. He did not want to call him brother, because Fili was so much more, and the thought that now everyone was asking hurt him.

Fili called Thorin and asked for a meeting.

“So what do you need?” Thorin asked him.

“Adopt Kili officially and let him change his last name.” Fili demanded.

“One more condition?” Thorin inhaled deeply, Bilbo was stubborn and so far their relationship wasn’t really fixed. They talked, he spent time with the kids, but Bilbo set a firm distance.

“He needs it. He feels suffocating now when people ask about me.” Fili confessed.

“So you want to be able to call him your boyfriend and not your brother...” Thorin grimaced.

“Will you help us, or should I ask Bilbo?” Fili hissed.

“I’ll do it.” Thorin admitted slowly. “But there is one condition.”

“What condition?” Fili hissed.

“Once you finish your main studies, ten hours a week at my office here.” Thorin set the bar.

“Fine.” Fili hissed. “But I’m getting a standard salary!”

“Crystal clear...” Thorin nodded. “Do we have a deal?”

“We do.” Fili shook his hand. “Come for dinner on Sunday.”

“I’ll be there.” Thorin had a bit more hope for what was about to come.

\------

“So I’ll be Killian Durin?” Kili asked in a shacking voice.

“Yes, and we’ll officially be able to be together...” Fili told him.

“Won’t that make me a target of journalists and media? Thorin is popular... and everything.” Kili whispered.

“We’ll have a better chance.” Fili assured him.

“I’m not so sure...” Kili hid his face in Fili’s hair.

\------

“Hi, do you remember me?” The girl who gave him the newspaper approached him again in the library.

“Hi, Sigrid?” He asked with a smile. “Thanks for the paper.”

“You’re welcome.” She nodded eagerly. “I was wondering, maybe you could go for a coffee with me?” She asked in a shacking voice.

“We could.” He nodded unable to refuse. “But I have to warn you, my boyfriend might join us.” He added crushing any hope she might have had.

“Oh.” She looked puzzled, but finally nodded with a blush.

When they arrived, soon Kili joined them after a text Fili sent him.

“Hi, so you were the one who gave him the newspaper?” Kili asked with a smile.

“I was surprise he didn’t know about it.” She admitted, she was gazing at them, at Fili’s arm protectively around Kili.

“It was a real shock, what we do it’s not for fame or money.” Kili told her.

“You’re in it as well?” She was stunned.

“We live together.” Kili told her bluntly. “So helping with the boys comes into the deal.”

“You didn’t feel overwhelmed? Some of these kids... who knows what they experienced...” She said in a sad tone.

“That’s why they deserve all the help they can get.” Fili told her calmly. Talking about it was easier as time passed, and he really believed what he was doing.

“I’m amazed with what you’re doing. I can barely take one brother and one sister.” She admitted.

“I was raised in a foster home of eight, so well twelve is not that different.” Fili laughed.


End file.
